


Вестник Андрасте

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anders is drama queen, Anders is not nice, Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Bisexual Disaster Anders, Crying, Culture Shock, Discrimination, Enemies to Friends, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is traumatized and needs a hug, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay disaster Dorian, Grey Warden Alistair (Dragon Age), Grey Warden Headcanons, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inquisitor Anders (Dragon Age), M/M, Mage-Templar Dynamics (Dragon Age), Matriarchial Thedas, Men Crying, Meredith Stannard is the commander of the inquisition, Minor Character Death, Misandry, Mostly Slash, Panic Attacks, Past Anders/Female Hawke (Dragon Age), Past Anders/Karl Thekla, Past DubCon, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Suicide Attempts, Pro-Mage, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Strangers to Friends to Idiots to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Tevinter Culture and Customs, The Chantry (Dragon Age), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Whump, no one is nice except for josephine
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Андерс — единственный, кто выживает на Священном Конклаве.
Relationships: Anders & Justice (Dragon Age), Anders & Solas (Dragon Age), Anders/Dorian Pavus, Fenris/Female Hawke, Josephine Montilyet/Meredith Stannard, Justice & Solas
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава 1. Над его головой воссиял божий свет, ведь невинней него никого в мире нет

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: https://ficbook.net/authors/556329
> 
> \- Возможны серьезные отклонения от преканона Инквизиции в таймлайнах и не только. Это AU и AU во многом, так что не нужно удивляться и "но в каноне было не так".  
> \- Вы не найдете здесь экшена, скорее одну сплошную рефлексию; некоторые моменты инквизиции пересказаны дословно, но при этом поверхностно или пропущены вовсе, так что работа будет понятна и интересна только тем, кто (хорошо) знает канон.  
> \- Многие персонажи даи не упоминаются: среди прочих вы не найдете здесь Сэру и Коула.  
> \- Мир Тедаса здесь более гиноцентричен и в каком-то смысле матриархален (кроме Тевинтера), присутствует сексизм в сторону мужчин (особенно мужчин-магов), налет мизандрии, гейфобия.  
> \- Мередит выжила в Киркволле и является командующей войсками Инквизиции вместо Каллена.  
> \- Повествование с точки зрения Андерса, поэтому много необъективности и много про-магического.  
> \- Неграфичные упоминания нон-кона, даб-кона, попыток самоубийств, селфхарма в прошлом.  
> \- Много хэдканонов по поводу Серых Стражей и их связи друг с другом.  
> \- В этой работе вместо "Посверкунчик" Варрик называет Дориана "Блесточка".  
> \- Пожалуйста, не нужно сравнивать эту работу с какими-либо другими фанфиками по такой же AU.

_Сам воздух разверзся широко,  
Разлив чуждый нашему миру свет  
От вод в Тени,  
Открывшись, словно око,  
Чтобы взглянуть на Королевство Иное  
Как самый суровый судья._

_Песнь Возвышения 1_

Зелено.

_Не бойся, mein Liebchen, не бойся, все будет хорошо._

Зелень — цвета болезни, цвета кожи умирающего человека, цвета листьев, смешанных с грязью и раздавленных копытами лошадей.

Под веками — одна сплошная больная зелень.

А дома ведь когда-то было так же: много-много зеленой травы, много-много зеленой листвы, подсвеченной золотом. Маленький островок среди красных песков.

Воспоминания наскакивают одни на другие и растворяются, пока зелень не сменяется чернотой.

Андерсу чудится, что каменные стены слишком близко, и он ловит себя на мысли о том, что его так никогда и не выпустили из изолятора, пока до него не доходит, что это было много лет назад. Голова тяжелая, а мысли похожи на спутанный клубок, и события последних… часов? Дней? Никак не выстраиваются во что-то цельное.

Он близок к тому, чтобы потерять сознание снова, но левую руку от ладони до локтя простреливает слабой болью, и она не дает ему снова потерять сознание.

Тут холодно. Сыро. Темно. Все то, что Андерс ненавидит.

Он пробует пошевелиться, все тело отзывается мутной болью, а под грудью пережимает тошнотой, которая опасно давит на горло. Во рту сухо настолько, что язык липнет к небу.

Сил нет, но Андерс заставляет себя двинуться, и только тогда понимает, что руки крепко скованы металлом. Он успевает испугаться, но, собравшись с духом и прислушавшись к себе, понимает, что яд погибель магов использован не был. Значит, те, кто его пленил, не знают, что он маг.

Это хорошо. Но почему он здесь?

Если он не помнит, что произошло, значит, велик шанс того, что Справедливость взял бразды правления над его… над их телом. Мог ли Андерс быть здесь из-за этого? Нет, глупость. В таком случае он бы, как максимум, был уже мертв. Как минимум, вокруг него была бы толпа магов, способных сдержать одержимого, да и погибель магов они бы точно на нем использовали. Но вся энергия по-прежнему при нем.

Андерс пробует приподняться на локте, чувствуя, что успел замерзнуть, а спину неприятно тянет. Он пролежал на холодном каменном полу в темноте недостаточно долго, чтобы в поясницу вступило так, что нельзя двинуться, и все же тело очень плохо его слушается. Стоит лишь двинуться — и ощутимо кружится голова, тошнота пережимает горло, а левую руку опять стреляет мерзкой болью, теперь ощутимее. Это ощущение вызывает дрожь в теле, и Андерс от неожиданности хрипло ахает. Он успевает увидеть зеленый отсвет, прежде, чем слышит чужой голос.

— Он очнулся, немедленно сообщите искательнице.

Щуря глаза, Андерс только сейчас понимает, что отсвет зелени — не единственный источник света в помещении. Факелы снаружи его клетки маленькие и слабые, будто вот-вот догорят, и в их свете видны люди. Солдаты?

Внутри у него сворачивается липким холодным страхом, когда он слышит характерный звук лат при движении. Кто-то быстро убегает, хлопнув дверью, а потом так же быстро возвращается. Слышатся еще какие-то неразборчивые тихие реплики, потом кто-то гремит ключом, и в слабом дрожащем круге света от факела вдруг показывается солдатка. На ней легкий доспех без единого храмовничьего символа, и Андерса отпускает подступившая было паника.

Если это не храмовники, значит, его уже можно считать везунчиком.

Наверное?

Решетчатая дверь открывается после громыхания связки ключей, и поддается она с громким мерзким скрипом, а после Андерса дергают, как куклу, за короткую цепь между кандалами, и выволакивают из камеры без всяких церемоний. Он едва успевает перебрать ногами, чтобы не просто жалко проехаться по каменному полу.

Его бросают на середине маленького зала и окружают, держа мечи наголо. Андерс бьется больно коленями об пол, шикает едва слышно и жмурится от головной боли, которая вспыхивает в затылке и висках от всех этих телодвижений. Побоявшись шевелиться и оглядываться, Андерс замер, держа голову низко опущенной и считая вдохи и выдохи. На полу — стершееся от времени церковное солнце, едва видное на каменной кладке.

Так он в какой-то церкви? В ее подвале?

Громыхает распахнувшаяся дверь. Андерс вздрагивает, втягивая голову в плечи от резкого звука. Даже сердце, испугавшись, колотится быстрее. Шаги. И каждый звук все равно что молотком по вискам. Андерс заставляет себя поднять глаза, плохо видя из-за спутанных волос, упавших на лицо. В помещение вошли две женщины: одна очевидна зла, вторая скорее задумчива, разглядывает его с почти деловым интересом.

Голова сейчас расколется. И понимания того, что происходит, у Андерса не прибавилось.

Могла ли это быть расплата за церковь в Киркволле, настигшая его столько лет спустя? Может, его нашли на Конклаве и…

Конклав!

Андерса как током бьет.

Точно, он ведь пришел на Конклав, незаметно влившись в ряды представителей магов…

А потом?

Левая рука вновь вспыхивает болью, и Андерс от неожиданности негромко вскрикивает, и этот звук раздается в помещении так гулко, что пугает его самого. Он кидает взгляд на ладонь, наконец, сумев рассмотреть свечение. По центру растянулась небольшая, но, судя по виду, глубокая царапина.

Одна из женщин, та, что с покрытой головой, остается у двери. Вторая, с глазом Искателей на груди, короткими волосами и печатью жесткости и усталости на лице огибает его, будто разглядывая, и после встает перед его лицом.

— Назови хоть одну причину, почему мы не должны убить тебя прямо сейчас, — говорит она с заметным акцентом, раскатывая «р».

Соображается слишком медленно и туго, и отвечать Андерс не торопится, понятия не имея, в чем его обвиняют. Он по-прежнему гадает, может ли это касаться Киркволла. Он не уверен, опасается ли он этого или… надеется, что речь об этом.

— Конклав уничтожен, — продолжает женщина, отступив на шаг. — Все мертвы. Все, кроме тебя.

Конклав.

Да, Конклав.

Память Андерса — это зеркало в паутине трещин.

— Что значит «все мертвы»? — переспрашивает он непослушными губами.

Конклав уничтожен?

Она вдруг грубо хватает его за левую руку, встряхивая. Из-под кожи по-прежнему льется больной зеленоватый цвет, причиняя боль.

— Говори, что это, — приказывает она и отпускает, позволяя Андерсу уронить руки на колени.

— Я… не знаю, — отвечает Андерс честно, думая, что слишком рано посчитал себя везунчиком. Впрочем, храмовников по-прежнему нет в поле зрения. Кроме того, дело явно не о Киркволле, а эти женщины не знают его точно так же, как он не знает их, и это тоже хорошо. Не знают они и того, что он маг, не знают, что он как-либо, пусть и очень косвенно, связан со всем происходящим.

Конклав…

Кажется, был взрыв?

Почему же тогда жив он?

— Что значит, ты не знаешь? — женщина ходит взад-вперед в поле его зрения, положив ладонь на рукоять большого меча.

— Я не знаю ни что это, ни откуда это…

— Ты лжешь! — она вдруг оказывается слишком близко, и Андерс отшатывается, едва не упав назад, но она успевает схватить его за грудки, явно норовя ударить по лицу. Не успевает: вторая женщина вдруг тоже оказывается близко, она упирается ей в плечо и заставляет отступить на шаг, роняя.

— Он нужен нам, Кассандра!

Андерсу это не нравится. Он представить не может, зачем он нужен, и предпочел бы не узнавать вообще. Понятное дело, что это как-то связано со свечением в руке, с болью, что он из-за этого испытывает. Но это пока что мало его интересует, ведь есть проблемы насущнее: ему нужно как-то сбежать. Андерс всегда был экспертом по побегам, но сейчас не видит никакой возможности или лазейки. Пока что. А, значит, придется пойти на сотрудничество. Временное и вынужденное.

— Ты помнишь, что произошло? — вкрадчиво спрашивает женщина с покрытой головой, и ее голос так контрастен своим спокойствием голосу Кассандры.

Андерс не помнит.

Нет, может, урывками, но голова каждый раз трещит сильнее, стоит попытаться вспомнить и собрать события в единую цепочку.

Он даже не уверен, что взрыв действительно был.

А даже если он и был, Андерс определенно точно не имеет никакого к тому отношения. Не в этот раз.

Он отправился на Конклав, чтобы своими глазами увидеть, к чему приведет вся эта долгая хаотичная война, одной из отправных точек которой стали его собственные действия. Ему нужно было увидеть, нужно было проследить, что будет дальше, но он не имел никакого намерения вмешиваться.

Сказать по правде, он не собирался даже жить так долго, но в итоге или судьба, или Создатель, или демоны его знают что, распорядились иначе… и тогда он решил, что не собирается долго жить уже после Конклава.

И вот…

Что-то мелькает в запутанном клубке мыслей. Андерс медлит, опустив глаза на руку.

Почему он ничего не помнит?

Обращаться к Справедливости сейчас слишком опасно, это может быть заметно, и от этого досадно.

— Там… — говорит Андерс медленно, силясь собрать разрозненные образы во что-то осмысленное, что можно описать словами. Это воспоминание настолько призрачно, что он не уверен, стоит ли это упоминать вообще. — Там была женщина.

— Женщина?

Боль от затылка распространяется по вискам, охватывает лоб, и зеленый свет опять ярче охватывает левую ладонь. Андерс сжимает кулак крепко, но боль сдержать не выходит, она становится все сильнее, и сердце неровно заходится в горле, делая ощущение тошноты практически невыносимым.

— Она… протянула мне руку, — Андерс горбится, прижимая холодный металл кандалов ко лбу, зажмурившись. Чем сильнее он пытается вспомнить, тем более расплывчатыми становятся мысли, и тем более они казались иллюзией или сном.

Он вляпался во что-то, во что вляпываться не собирался, и это определенно в его духе, а Андерс надеялся, что эта его способность, или даже скорее привычка, осталась во временах его бурной юности.

Чем бы ни было странное свечение, дрожащее из его руки, от него веет Тенью. Андерс понял это не сразу, но сейчас, стоило прислушаться, до него дошло, что это так.

Там… кажется, были какие-то твари? Порождения тьмы? Демоны? В мыслях сплошной клубок спутанной кошачьей шерсти. Вполне возможно, Андерс был не в себе, когда все это происходило. Буквально. Справедливость мог взять тело под контроль, почувствовав опасность для них обоих.

Но обычно Андерс помнил события, происходившие, когда тело было под контролем Справедливости. Память не сворачивалась непонятно во что.

— Ступай в лагерь, Лелиана, — распоряжается Кассандра. — Я отведу его к разрыву.

Имя кажется Андерсу знакомым, но он не может вспомнить, откуда. Впрочем, много ли Лелиан живет разбросанно по Тедасу?

Разрыва?

Андерс хмурится. Потом торопливо стирает это выражение со своего лица и решает не возражать.

Ему все еще нужно сбежать, а сделать это из церковного подвала, находясь под надзором людей с мечами, невозможно. Хотя для Андерса едва ли существуют места, откуда сбежать невозможно, так что правильнее будет сказать «довольно сложно».

Когда Лелиана торопливо уходит, а окружившие Андерса люди отступают, убирая мечи, Кассандра приказывает одной из них снять с него кандалы, и он успевает немного обрадоваться. Никто здесь по-прежнему не знает о том, что он маг, а значит, стоит сохранить это втайне до конца их знакомства, которое, как Андерс все еще уверен, останется коротким и случайным.

Можно было бы сказать, что он никогда еще так не ошибался, но, на самом деле, ошибаться в подобных вещах было его природной особенностью.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает он, с досадой выслушав еще один приказ о том, чтобы связать ему руки. По крайней мере, веревка легче и удобнее, чем кандалы, а еще от нее проще избавиться. Сжечь, например.

— Будет… проще показать, — отвечает она, звуча теперь растерянно и озабоченно, растеряв всю ту агрессию и жестокость, которыми она была вооружена лишь пару минут назад.

Должно быть, прошло какое-то время с Конклава. Сколько? Часы? Дни? Андерс не знает, сколько он пробыл без сознания, а последнее его четкое воспоминание довольно давнее: он помнит толпу людей на подходе к храму Священного Праха.

Кассандра так и не спрашивает его имени. Конечно, ей не до того, а Андерсу это только на руку. Мало кто знает, как выглядит _безумный маг_ , взорвавший церковь в Киркволле, но зато много кто знает, как его зовут. Спасибо Варрику и его книге, о которой Андерс лишь слышал, так и не решившись заиметь себе копию и прочесть. За все эти годы Андерс так и не удосужился придумать себе другое имя и какую-либо историю, не собираясь врать и отказываться от того, кто он есть, и _кем его вынудили стать_.

И если его спросят, он не станет врать. Он сделал то, что сделал, и не стыдится этого.

Он все еще считает, что поступил правильно.

И все же… и все же не так уж ему и хочется, чтобы здесь узнали его личность.

Так вышло, что жизнь уберегла его от многих проблем, даже учитывая то, как он пытался нарваться на них. Сразу после Киркволла он какое-то время путешествовал с кучкой отступников из Казематов, но они не слишком жаловали его. Андерса не тревожило то, что многие маги злились на него, даже ненавидели за то, что он сделал. Им потребуется время, много времени, чтобы понять, что иначе было никак. Ничего страшного. Он ушел от них не потому, что некоторые из них были готовы убить его собственными руками, нет. Он ушел, потому что понимал, что его будут искать храмовники, и подвергать такой опасности других он просто не мог и не хотел.

Все эти годы после Андерс прибивался то к одной группе магов, то к другой, то жил отшельником, стараясь помогать нуждающимся по мере возможностей. Ни в одном месте он не задерживался надолго, потому что это было опасно, и в первую очередь он подвергал опасности окружающих себя магов. Со временем все больше храмовников превращались в бандитов, и прятаться становилось проще — с одной стороны, и все тяжелее передвигаться по Ферелдену — с другой.

Когда-то он мечтал о том, чтобы сбежать в Ривейн или в Тевинтер, но так этого и не сделал, чувствуя, что не имеет на то морального права до тех пор, пока не увидит, как изменится от его действий мир.

А планы о Ривейне или Тевинтере давным-давно сменились планами о самоубийстве. Но на смерть Андерс тоже права пока что не имел.

Он ждал, что что-то изменится после Конклава, но явно не так, как события принимают оборот прямо сейчас.

— Сколько времени прошло с Конклава? — спрашивает Андерс, когда удается встать. Ноги его плохо слушаются, и голова кружится сильнее, но у него выходит устоять, а после приходится последовать за Кассандрой. Выбора-то особо нет, у нее в руках конец веревки, которая держит его за запястья. Кассандра торопится, и ему приходится торопиться тоже, надеясь, что удастся не упасть и не познакомить лицо с каменным полом.

— Чуть меньше суток.

Оказывается, что они действительно в церкви, но все скамьи сдвинуты ближе к стенам. Должно быть, это место уже некоторое время используется не столько как церковь, сколько как убежище для… беженцев? Разглядывать окружение времени нет. Кассандра толкает дверь, и свет, хлынувший в полумрак церкви, больно обжигает глаза. Андерс жмурится, прикрываясь руками. С небом, кажется, что-то не так, и он торопится продрать глаза, чтобы увидеть…

Над горами поднимается тяжелая темная дымка, и могло показаться, что время идет к вечеру, но дело не в том. Солнце не видно вообще и хорошо, если бы дело было только в тяжелых облаках, покрывших небо.

В воздухе отчетливо разлит запах, так похожий на запах дождя, но вокруг лежат снега, и это место едва ли знавало, что такое дождь. Под кожей вдруг скребется Справедливость, будто очнувшись ото сна, и Андерсу требуется усилие, чтобы сдержать его, загнать обратно в глубины сознания и тела, и это оказывается не так просто.

Тень. Тень так близка ткани реальности, что порвала ее: в небе, над одной из снежных гор, кипит огромный зеленый водоворот. Он и выглядит, и ощущается противоестественно. Страшно. Точно так же, только гораздо слабее, пахнут и чувствуются заклинания.

— Это… _это_ то, что случилось на Конклаве? — спрашивает Андерс глупо, плохо справляясь с голосом. Тень так близка, что у него колотится сердце, и с пальцев сама собой рвется магия, и ему страшно, что свечение Справедливости станет заметно в венах.

— Да.

Огромная зияющая рана, оставленная в небе, слегка пульсирует энергией, светом, и Андерс, снова обращая внимания на свои ощущения, понимает, что в такт с ней пульсирует боль в руке.

Эта связь ему не нравится.

— Мы называем это Брешью, — поясняет Кассандра, смотря на небо со смесью тревоги и отвращения. Холодный свежий ветер треплет ее взъерошенные черные волосы. — И она растет, — добавляет она, повернувшись к Андерсу, напряженно смотря то на его руку, то в его лицо. — Это не единственный такой… разрыв, есть еще, меньше. И их много, появляются тут и там.

Андерс видел разрывы в завесе раньше, но никогда — ничего подобного. Разрывы могут появляться естественным путем, а потом исчезать сами собой. Их можно попытаться вызвать искусственно, с помощью магии крови. Но чтобы такой огромный… Представить сложно, сколько кровавых жертв должно было понадобиться для разрыва такого размера! Был ли взрыв устроен как раз ради этого? Но кем?

Раздается звук, похожий на гром. По ткани пространства растекается рябь, как по воде. Свет вспыхивает ярче, и Андерса слепит белой болью. Он вздрагивает, давясь воздухом, и оседает на землю, не в силах даже хватать воздух. Боль раскаленным стержнем впивается в ладонь, доставая до сердца, и за ним теперь колет. Ощущение пропадает так же стремительно, как и появляется, оставляя после себя мерзкое послевкусие.

— Это уже происходило, — сообщает ему Кассандра, склонившись. — Когда ты был без сознания. Всякий раз, как Брешь увеличивается, эта… метка увеличивается тоже. Возможно, она тебя убивает.

Андерсу думается, что она говорит это, чтобы припугнуть, ведь откуда ей вообще знать, что метка делает, если она даже не знает, что эта метка вообще такое. Но, судя по ощущениям, именно это и происходит.

Голова по-прежнему трещит, а тело по-прежнему ощущается ватным, и Справедливости в груди неспокойно. Вполне возможно, он пытается как-то противостоять происходящему с их телом, но, судя по боли, получается у него плохо. Справедливость может быть суров с ним, но он точно по-своему беспокоится и заботится. По крайней мере, об их общем теле.

— Это должно быть как-то связано, — говорит Кассандра. — Возможно, эта метка — ключ к тому, чтобы остановить разрастание Бреши. Но у нас очень мало времени.

Андерс глубоко вдыхает и поднимает на нее взгляд, прищурившись.

Какой же идиотской была идея прийти на Конклав.

— У меня ведь все равно нет выбора? — роняет он.

Что ж, он все равно не планирует долго жить.

_Андерс повторял это снова и снова на протяжении всех этих лет._

— Ты — это единственная зацепка к тому, что случилось на Конклаве, — отвечает Кассандра со сталью в голосе. Она выпрямляется, вместе с тем потянув его за собой под локоть, вынуждая встать. — Это наш единственный шанс. И твой тоже.

Она все еще думает, что он сделал это. Андерс лишний раз радуется тому, что никто так и не спросил ни его имени, ни откуда он. Знай они, что он взорвал церковь в Киркволле, вина за взрыв на Конклаве неизбежно бы легла на него, и он бы ни за что не сумел доказать, что здесь и сейчас он ни при чем. Он бы, наверное, был уже мертв.

— Даже если ты не ответственен за то, что произошло на Конклаве, — говорит Кассандра, — ответственен кто-то другой, — Андерс едва давит смешок. _Да что ты_ … — Если хочешь доказать, что невиновен, то это твой единственный шанс.

Она ведет его через небольшое поселение, посреди которого и стоит церковь, а тяжелая ладонь, привыкшая к мечу, лежит на плече, близко к шее. Людей вокруг мало и все заняты в общей суматохе, а те, у кого есть время остановиться и кинуть на Андерса взгляд, делают это с тяжелым душным подозрением, будто уже решив для себя, кто здесь виноват. Андерсу не привыкать к липким осуждающим взглядам, и все же тошнота сильнее сжимает ему горло. До него долетают обрывки разговоров, тоже осуждающие, тоже липкие, и снова приходится напрячься, чтобы угомонить Справедливость и не позволить ему вспыхнуть электричеством в глазах.

Он ни при чем, не в этот раз. Последнее, чего он бы хотел, это сорвать Конклав.

Верховная Жрица Джустиния сделала то, что должна была сделать еще Владычица Церкви Эльтина четыре года назад: она вмешалась. Она стала инициатором Священного Конклава, она решила стать той третьей стороной, которая уравновесит конфликт магов и храмовников, разросшийся до таких масштабов, до которых Андерс даже и не мечтал, что доживет.

И вот она…

— Ее Святейшество тоже мертва? — спрашивает он тихо, и рука Кассандры крепче сжимается на его плече.

— Да, — говорит она через силу, сквозь зубы и слегка подпихивает его, чтобы шагал быстрее.

Андерс бы не стал скорбеть о том, как много храмовников погибло и какой страшной смертью. До них ему не было и не могло быть дела. Но магов на Конклаве тоже собралось немало. И теперь все они мертвы…

И как так вышло, что из всех людей… и не только людей, огромного их количества, из всех них выжил один лишь он. Эта мысль раздражала, тревожила и давила. Он не должен был вот так выживать, не после Киркволла. Он этого не заслуживает. Но вот Андерс здесь, вот на его руке «метка», а в небе гигантская дыра. И теперь он вынужден разбираться с этим? Нет-нет, его дело в другом, в магах, об освобождении и безопасности которых он грезил.

Впрочем… если мира не будет вообще, то о какой безопасности может идти речь?

Может, так кажется, но за пределами поселения становится холоднее. Пальцы, замерзнув, немеют. Кассандра выводит его на большой каменный мост, ведущий через ущелье, и тогда, вдали от глаз уставших испуганных людей, она разрезает веревку, держащую его запястья.

Руки саднят. Андерс, наконец, получает возможность размять руки и убрать волосы с глаз. Они лежат на голове в полнейшем беспорядке, а лента, которой Андерс скреплял их в хвост, давно уже слетела и где-то потерялась.

Вокруг — солдаты, занятые своим делом, а холодный горный воздух по-прежнему странно пахнет чем-то, очень похожим на дождь.

Кассандра проводит его через еще одни ворота, отделяющие мост и селение от заснеженной долины, и потом они долго следуют по тропе, ведущей точно в сторону Бреши. Воронка, вспарывающая небо, горит настолько ярко, что отбрасывает зелень на склоны гор, а своим хвостом, похожим на ураган, уходит куда-то вниз, к земле. То и дело из нее вылетают сгустки энергии, а звуки их столкновения с землей слышны даже отсюда.

— Что там произошло? — спрашивает Андерс, почему-то не особо надеясь на ответ. Память все еще отказывается складываться в единую четкую картину. Пока они идут, он старается не слишком очевидно вертеть головой, ища возможность для побега. Тропа узкая и окружена склонами гор.

— Говорят, ты… вышел из разрыва, — отвечает Кассандра, шагая так быстро, что почти переходит на бег, вынуждая Андерса двигаться быстрее. Она следует немного за ним, не выпуская из поля зрения.

Здесь нет больше никого, Андерс мог бы попробовать напасть на нее, хотя бы оглушить каким-нибудь заклинанием и сбежать…

— А после сразу потерял сознание.

Андерс ничего этого не помнит.

Двигаться так быстро тяжело, все тело болит, а волосы то и дело падают на лицо, закрывая обзор и раздражая.

— Еще говорят, что за тобой была женщина, — добавляет Кассандра задумчиво.

— Женщина?

— Никто не знает, кто она.

Если речь о разрыве, то, значит… он был в Тени? Физически? Пусть ему плохо соображается, но звучит это, как какой-то бред. Когда кто-либо был в Тени физически в последний раз, все плохо кончилось. И деталь про женщину эту тоже звучит очень странно. Это был дух? Демон? Но если демон, то разве отпустила бы его Тень просто так? Мог ли его защитить Справедливость?

Горы вдруг немного расступаются, показывая еще одно ущелье и еще один каменный мост через него.

Перебежать они не успевают. Сгусток энергии бьет точно Андерсу под ноги, и его дергает, подбрасывает, а ощущение Тени омывает огромной ледяной волной. Камень крошится. Воздух из легких выбивает, и вдохнуть больше не выходит. Андерс отбивает себе ребра. Вполне возможно, что что-то ломает. Но все его внимание уходит на то, чтобы загнать Справедливость обратно под кожу.

Когда он заставляет себя встать, Кассандра уже на ногах, держа меч перед собой.

Демоны. Низшие. Андерс с сотнями таких сражался в своей жизни, но сейчас он безоружен. Тень настолько близка к реальности, что он уверен, что сможет колдовать и направлять энергию в нужное место и без всякого посоха. Но рисковать так…

— Держись за мной! — прикрикивает на него Кассандра, бросаясь на одного из демонов с мечом.

Их много. Она может не справиться. А если и справится, то Андерса все равно успеют достать…

Он отступает на шаг назад и, поняв, что Кассандра полностью занята сражением и не обращает на него никакого внимания, бросается вверх по обломкам моста.

Куда бежать, он не знает. Он не уверен даже, что понимает, где они вообще. И метка на руке пульсирует болью. Но он сможет разобраться с этим потом, оказавшись в блаженном безопасном одиночестве.

Если метка действительно убивает его, то это одиночество не будет так уж безопасно. Это странные мысли для того, кто уверяет себя в том, что ищет смерти.

Но это другое!

Андерс снова, в который раз уже, ощущает, как контроль над собственной жизнью ускользает из его пальцев, и это выводит и его, и Справедливость из себя. Нет, если он умрет, это будет его и только его решение. Его жизнь и его смерть. Его смерти не смогли добиться храмовники, не смогли добиться порождения тьмы, какая-то неизвестная магия не сможет тем более.

Он слышит окрик Кассандры, которая все же замечает его попытку побега, но Андерс не оборачивается. Руины моста очень неустойчивы, камни под ногами скользкие, ходят ходуном. Он поскальзывается несколько раз, ругая себя сквозь зубы, цепляется дрожащими занемевшими от холода руками, помогая себе.

Он не успевает.

Крепкая рука вдруг хватает его за ворот и швыряет назад.

Андерс вскрикивает, снова бьется ребрами и всеми конечностями о камни, грохнувшись обратно к подножию. Он хрипло втягивает воздух, силясь встать, и вдруг его бьют по лицу. Удар небрежный, но нанесен он кистью в доспехе, и голова дергается так, что щелкает что-то в шее, и по носоглотке разливается привкус крови.

— Сиди. На. Месте, — чеканит Кассандра каждое слово, возвышаясь над ним, уже явно жалея, что развязала ему руки.

Впрочем, сверлить его уничижительным взглядом у нее просто нет времени.

— Сзади! — предупреждает Андерс, шарахнувшись назад, едва успев избежать меча, описывающего дугу. Кассандра ругается сдавленно, и пока она не видит, Андерс поднимается на ноги. Дышать теперь больно.

— Я сказала тебе сидеть на месте!

О да, как она себе, интересно, это вообще представляет? Сидеть на месте и не шевелиться, пока вокруг стая демонов из Тени? Кассандрой они интересуются пока что больше, ведь она бросается на них с мечом, но Андерса они прекрасно чувствуют тоже, и он, будучи магом, интересует их куда сильнее, чем обычный _человек_.

Он слышит характерный мерзкий тонкий звук сзади, очень близко, и Андерса продирает мурашками по спине. Он оборачивается и бездумно, практически инстинктивно, взмахивает рукой. Пальцы обжигает разрушительной магией, и огненный шар бьет демона в корпус. Замерзшие пальцы сильно обжигает, и Андерс трясет рукой, пытаясь сбить пламя. Демон отшатывается было назад, громко визжит, а Андерс торопливо оглядывается, зная, что без посоха долго сражаться не сможет: он просто сожжет себе руки, а с одной из них и так происходит неизвестно что.

Безмозглые низшие твари моментально обращают внимание на мага и переключаются с Кассандры на него, даже не обращая внимание на летящие в них удары меча. Андерс выпускает сноп искр из пальцев, едва не подпалив себе одежду и волосы, ругается себе под нос и торопливо оглядывается. Но никакой посох чудесным образом не обнаруживается среди каменных обломков.

Ладно, он может обойтись без применения серьезных заклятий, которые без концентрации энергии в посохе подожгут сам воздух.

От напряжения и усталости у него быстро начинают дрожать руки, даже несмотря на несерьезную толщину завесы. Магическая энергия течет словно по прорытым в его теле широким каналам, точно вода, и контролировать этот поток слишком сложно.

И все же демоны скоро кончаются.

— Брось ору!.. — Кассандра подлетает к нему, держа меч перед собой, и обрывается, увидев, что у Андерса в руках нет посоха. Она выглядит удивленной, будто не ожидала, что маг может колдовать голыми руками. Андерс отворачивается от нее и сует горящие ладони в снег. Кожа на них покраснела и теперь жжется. — Пытаться бежать было очень глупо с твоей стороны, — констатирует она, а Андерс давит смешок в горле, снегом стирая кровь с лица. Нос по-прежнему болит, но больше не кровоточит.

Бежать, как только выдается малейшая возможность — это его основной инстинкт.

Она теперь знает, что он маг. Возможно, сейчас ей не до того, но после того, как она отведет его к этой самой Бреши… кто знает. Лишние проблемы Андерсу не нужны, его жизнь и так сплошная их беспросветная череда. От так глупо неудавшегося побега ему досадно. Еще и Справедливость, кажется, недоволен мыслями об этом самом побеге.

Андерс так сильно от него устал.

Такие мысли появляются все чаще и чаще, и они Справедливости не нравятся тоже.

Справедливости ли? Андерс продолжает звать его так лишь по привычке… и потому, что никакие другие имена духу не нравятся, будто он сам по-прежнему уверен в том, кто он такой, отрицая то, что давным-давно изменился.

Андерс когда-то был уверен, что Справедливость стал Местью, когда они разделили тело. Андерс думал, что извратил его. Но после Киркволла он все больше думал и думает, что это не так. Что Месть появился гораздо раньше, еще даже до того, как они толком познакомились.

А, может, дело в том, что они обоюдно влияли друг на друга годами, и одно вытекло из другого.

Андерс вряд ли когда-то узнает истину, а потому думать об этом и иных сомнительных решениях его жизни уже не имеет особого смысла. Лучше заняться более насущными проблемами.

— Я нужен тебе живым, — напоминает Андерс на всякий случай, и Кассандра хмыкает, убирая меч, который до того по-прежнему держала наготове, будто вот-вот вонзит в него.

— Нужен, — соглашается она с неохотой. — Если ты и сам себе нужен живым, то советую бросить вытворять глупости. — Идем.

Что ж, по крайней мере на ближайшее время у Андерса есть рычаг для давления: эта странная зеленая метка на руке. Пока она нужна, угрожать его жизни не будут. Какое-то время, чтобы выгадать новую подходящую возможность, у него есть.

Они направляются дальше в долину: тропа заледенелая и скользкая, летом здесь течет ручей… если здесь бывает лето, конечно. Холодный воздух обжигает горло: носом дышать больно, а тратить еще больше энергии на такой пустяк не хочется. Одет Андерс совершенно не подходяще, с Конклава очень сильно и резко похолодало. Побочный эффект возникновения Бреши? Или дело всего лишь в горах, где погода непредсказуема и изменчива?

Путь долгий. Тропа сильно петляет, и Брешь то мозолит глаза, то уходит вбок и маячит на краю поля зрения. Иногда она вздрагивает, пульсирует сильнее, и Андерса простреливает болью. Пару раз из-за этого приходится притормозить, чтобы он мог перевести дыхание и продолжить идти дальше. Демоны встречаются им только пару раз.

Чем дальше и выше они поднимаются в горы, тем холоднее становится.

— Мы уже близко, — говорит Кассандра, немного запыхавшись. А Андерс уже начал было подозревать, что уставать она не способна. У него от быстрой ходьбы уже колет за сердцем.

Среди обледенелых скал показываются каменные стены, полуразрушенные и обвалившиеся кое-где, а еще слышатся характерные звуки заклинаний и рычание демонов напополам с их визгами.

И тогда Андерс увидел: должно быть, это разрыв.

Разрыв висит на расстоянии в полтора человеческих роста над землей и переливается зеленью, оставляя яркие мазки света на льду. Сам разрыв чем-то похож на легкую полупрозрачную занавеску, покачивающуюся от легкого ветра. В воздухе разлит густой запах Тени, он густ даже в ледяном воздухе, перемешанный с треском мороза и заклинаний — демонам, лезущим из разрыва, здесь составляют компанию несколько бойцов, среди них Андерс успевает заметить эльфа с посохом.

Кассандра в бой бросается без лишних слов. Андерсу кажется, он успевает краем глаза заметить какой-то знакомый ему силуэт, но времени на то, чтобы понять, у него не оказывается. Твари из этого разрыва очень быстры и проворны. Приходится быстро перемещаться, чтобы держать дистанцию и не навредить заклинаниями себе же, что очень легко, ведь колдует Андерс без посоха. Разрыв в завесе ощутимо сказывается на магии: разрушительная сила слетает с пальцев, а удерживать Справедливость все сложнее. Андерс не может позволить показать его.

Его и так подозревают во взрыве на Конклаве, а если выяснится, что он одержимый…

Когда Андерс случайно оказывается слишком близко к разрыву, его неожиданно хватают за руку, занесенную для очередного заклинания. Андерс дергается, рвется из хватки и оборачивается, увидев, что это тот самый эльф. Его рука держит неожиданно крепко для эльфа.

— Быстрее, пока не появились еще демоны!

Андерс не успевает понять, что эльф сделал, но перенаправленный им поток энергии он ощущает бурным устремившимся из тела потоком. Андерс просто поддается, позволяя Тени протечь через него и уплотнить завесу в месте разрыва так, чтобы закрыть его совсем. Руку обхватывает покалыванием, боль лижет его белым огненным языком лишь краткое мгновение, прежде чем отступить.

Разрыв схлопывается с громким раскатистым звуком, оставляя привкус во рту и покалывание под кожей.

Андерса подташнивает. И покачивает тоже. Он отступает, избегая прикосновения, и странный лысый эльф отпускает его.

Он тоже маг, но в его движениях нет сдержанности Круга.

Андерсу хочется спросить, что это вообще было, и что он сделал. Эльф очевидно знает о Бреши и разрывах больше, чем все они вместе взятые… но перед тем, как открыть рот, дергает же Андерса оглянуться, и…

_демоны тебя задери_

Варрик не изменился совсем: та же волосатая грудь нараспашку, несмотря на ощутимый мороз. Что он здесь делает? Андерсу почти хочется это узнать, но в то же время вид кого-то столь знакомого слишком сильно бьет его под дых воспоминаниями о годах, проведенных в Киркволле, и ему становится дурно.

Дурно становится и Варрику, как только он отвлекается от обожаемого арбалета. Арбалет тоже все тот же, Андерс его сотни раз видел, Варрик никогда-никогда с ним не расставался.

За секунду выражение лица гнома меняется несколько раз, пока не останавливается на недоброжелательном изумлении, и он громко ругается, недобрым красным словцом помянув Андрасте и некоторые части ее гардероба.

Что ж, его первой реакцией не стал выстрел Андерсу в живот, так что…

— Ты! Ты… — Варрик давится, кашляет и встряхивает головой. — Можешь сколько угодно бороду отращивать, я тебя каким угодно узнаю, — говорит он недружелюбно, но без агрессии, без злобы, и Андерса даже тянет улыбнуться, но эту улыбку он задавливает.

— Не такая уж это и борода, — возражает Андерс. Так, всего лишь месячная щетина. — И тебе привет, Варрик.

— Ты знаешь его? — вступает Кассандра, встав между ними, и непонятно, к кому она обращается, но Варрик успевает ответить первым:

— Еще бы! — он издает нехороший и очень нервный смешок, а потом серьезнеет и перехватывает арбалет в руках поудобнее, так и не убирая его за спину, хотя демонов уже давно нет. — Вот уж не думал, что снова тебя увижу! Какого демона ты делаешь здесь, Андерс?

Андерс. Не _блондинчик_.

Очень странно это ложится тоской на сердце.

А еще это плохой знак, очень плохой знак. Варрик даже неприятных ему людей одаривает каким-либо прозвищем.

Должно быть, Андерс даже на это потерял всякое право.

— Андерс?! — восклицает Кассандра, отступая от него. Она округляет глаза и хватается за меч. Андерс же мысленно благодарит Варрика за все хорошее. — Тот самый Андерс, который?.. Ты! Ты тот одержимый, что!..

Она не находит слов, а Андерс кратко кидает взгляд на молчаливого эльфа, опасаясь, что и от него может получить в спину электричеством или ножом, но тот лишь смотрит на них троих задумчиво, облокотившись на свой посох. Эльф по-эльфийски отказывается от ношения обуви, и смотреть на него холодно.

Но самое удивительное в нем — его безразличие к услышанному. Обычно любой, узнавший его, желает ему смерти или, как минимум, чтобы Андерс немедленно скрылся с глаз долой. Но этот эльф будто пропускает мимо ушей. Будто вовсе не знает о том, что произошло в Киркволле несколько лет назад. А ведь новость об этом облетела весь Тедас, никого не оставив в неведении.

В любом случае, далеко не все знали, что маг, взорвавший церковь в Киркволле, «одержим». Андерс и сам никогда к себе этот эпитет не использовал… почти никогда. Но Кассандра откуда-то знала о духе. Должно быть, не без содействия Варрика.

Но и на новость об одержимости эльф реагирует с задумчивым спокойствием.

— Что ты делал на Конклаве?! — Кассандра вдруг оказывается так близко, хватает его за предплечье, сжимая в капкан пальцев так, что не отдернуться. Прикосновение неприятно, отдает иголками под кожей. — Так это ты…

— Если я взорвал церковь в Киркволле, это еще не значит, что я ответственен и за этот взрыв тоже, — отвечает Андерс сквозь зубы, вырывая руку и отступая на пару шагов. Ни он сам, ни Кассандра, не ожидали, что он признает это вслух, что подобные слова так легко соскользнут с его губ. Произносить это странно… ужасающе. Андерс больно кусает губу, пытаясь подавить тошноту.

Он все сделал правильно, все. Он в это верил. _Он в это верил._

Он просто не привык произносить это вслух. Он никому никогда не говорил об этом, пусть и не прятался. Его узнавали и произносили это за него.

— Какая бы магия ни способствовала появлению Бреши, я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Ни один _смертный_ маг не способен на такое, — подает голос эльф, и есть в его тоне что-то по-особому мягкое. — Это же способствовало появлению метки, — его взгляд цепляется за Андерса крючками-колючками, как репей. — Я предположил, что раз так, то меткой можно закрывать разрывы. И теперь, когда моя теория оказалась верна, мы должны действовать дальше, — он переводит взгляд на Кассандру и Варрика. — Сейчас не самое подходящее время для решения вашего конфликта.

— То есть _он_ , — есть в ее голосе неприятное презрение, — может закрыть и Брешь тоже?

Кассандра очень медленно и нехотя опускает меч.

— Возможно, — отвечает эльф и поворачивается к Андерсу. — Меня зовут Солас, — представляется он подозрительно дружелюбным тоном. Андерс сомневается, что заслуживает этого, но жаловаться не собирается. — Приятно видеть, что ты жив.

Андерс давит удивленный смешок, едва не вырвавшийся из горла.

Этого он не ожидал.

— Он имеет в виду, что не давал метке убить тебя, пока ты был без сознания, — вставляет Варрик.

Должно быть, все они об этом уже жалели.

— Нам нужно добраться до передового лагеря и быстро, — говорит Кассандра напряженно, а потом она поворачивается к Варрику, и они тут же вступают в словесную перепалку по поводу того, нужна ли его помощь или нет.

— Как я уже и сказал, — говорит Андерсу Солас, встав ближе, пока Кассандра и Варрик заняты друг другом, как старая супружеская пара, не определившаяся с цветом занавесок, — я никогда не видел подобной магии. Кассандра и остальные подозревают тебя, но мне сложно представить, чтобы маг был способен на такое.

— Ты считаешь, что я здесь ни при чем? — хмыкает Андерс.

Солас бросает на спорящих короткий взгляд и вдруг встает очень близко, понизив голос так, что услышать при всем желании сможет один лишь Андерс.

— Я _знаю_ это. Ты можешь не помнить, что произошло на Конклаве, но твой друг знает чуть больше. Впрочем, даже его воспоминания очень размыты и нечетки.

Андерс холодеет.

— Не волнуйся. Я ничего никому не сказал, — заверяет Солас. И добавляет еще тише. — И никто ничего не видел, кроме меня.

Это… странно. Андерс ждал не такой реакции. Обычно его сразу же клеймили одержимым, или желали его смерти, или того, чтобы он убрался как можно скорее. Солас же выглядит удивительно спокойным и совершенно не тронутым тем, что в Андерсе живет дух из Тени.

Спросить он ничего не успевает: Кассандра с Варриком как раз заканчивают спорить и отступают друг от друга, сойдясь на том, что Варрик отправляется с ними дальше, и Андерс честно старается не скривиться.

— Нужна же тебе помощь, чтобы за ним присматривать, — добавляет Варрик, показав на Андерса рукой. Благо, не арбалетом.

На дальнейшем пути Солас успевает рассказать Андерсу, что он никогда не бывал в Круге, и это позволило ему хорошо изучить Тень. Это объясняет его знания и некоторую развязность в колдовстве, но тем больше Андерс удивлен, услышав, что Солас сам пришел и сдался как отступник. Это ведь слишком опасно, и Андерс точно не стал бы так поступать на его месте, будь у него выбор. Солас говорит просто: Брешь не посмотрит, маг ты или нет, и все они теперь в одной тонущей лодке.

Больше всего Андерсу хочется спросить про Справедливость, но пока у него нет возможности, и он, к сожалению, не знает, предвидится ли она еще.

— Вот уж не ждал, — говорит Варрик после того, как они разбираются с еще одним разрывом. — что встречу тебя когда-нибудь снова.

— Взаимно. Ты совсем не изменился.

— А ты оброс. Признаться честно, не думал, что ты долго проживешь, после…

Андерс улыбается.

Невысказанной остается поправка «надеялся, что не проживешь».

— Приятно знать, что ты думал обо мне, Варрик.

Варрик хмыкает.

— Какими судьбами здесь ты? — спрашивает Андерс.

— Я должен был рассказать Ее Святейшеству о том, что случилось в Киркволле. Она должна была услышать историю из, так сказать, первых уст. Но… зачем ты пришел на Конклав, Андерс?

— Я здесь ни при чем.

Дальнейший разговор обрывает новый разрыв у укрепленного моста через очередное ущелье. Как упоминает Кассандра, лагерь как раз за ним, и в этот раз Андерс пробует закрыть разрыв сам, без помощи Соласа, вспоминая, как он перенаправлял энергию. У него получается, но руку сначала дергает болью, а потом она немеет на полминуты, и чувствительность возвращается с неприятным покалыванием. Ощущение такое, будто Андерс всю ночь проспал, положив на руку голову, и она отнялась.

По крайней мере, он понял, как это должно работать. Подобная магия не слишком сложна в использовании, но эффект гораздо неприятнее, чем ощущение живого огня или электричества на пальцах.

Угораздило же _вляпаться_ …

По приказу Кассандры открываются ворота. Как оказывается, на мосту умещаются солдаты, много каких-то ящиков с вещами и несколько палаток, у одной из которых закреплены большие хоругви с изображениями церковных солнц. У этой самой палатки их ждет уже знакомая Лелиана и мужчина в клерикальной одежде, жутко недовольный на вид. Андерсу снова думается о побеге.

Конечно, храмовников никто никогда не переплюнет, но мужчины, относящиеся к духовенству, Андерсу тоже не слишком-то нравятся.

Андерсу вообще много кто не нравится, но, как правило, эта неприязнь всегда взаимная, и люди вокруг начинают первыми.

— Наконец-то, — говорит Лелиана, сделав пару шагов навстречу, как только они подошли. После она оборачивается к мужчине. — Верховный канцлер, это…

— Я знаю, кто это, — отрезает он и выпрямляется, до того склоненный над столом. — И как верховный канцлер Церкви, я приказываю вам немедленно доставить этого _преступника_ в Вал Руайо на казнь.

Андерс, давно уже привыкший к всевозможным угрозам, лишь приподнимает брови, а через секунду слышит возмущение Кассандры, ступившей вперед.

— Приказываете _мне_?

Андерс был уверен, что она выдаст его личность. Кассандра наверняка хочет если не его смерти, то чтобы он получил заслуженное наказание за Киркволл и все, что последовало. Но она ничего не говорит об этом сейчас, вступая с канцлером в спор о полномочиях и преданности Церкви, и очень быстро этот спор перетекает к вопросу о том, что теперь делать, а после — в то, каким путем сделать это лучше.

Почти не слушая, Андерс поднимает глаза на Брешь.

Неизвестно, что вызвало ее, но он просто уверен, что все начнут обвинять магов, и от одной лишь мысли об этом ему становится тесно в собственной коже. Справедливость скребется и требует, что они обязаны проследить за этим, исправить, сделать все правильно.

Андерс не знает, как.

Голова просто раскалывается.

Брешь вдруг вздрагивает, рокочет громко и новая волна боли лижет руку. Ощущения стреляют через кость и они очень похожи на дурную зубную боль.

С зубной болью у Андерса проблем никогда не было: он знает, как излечивать самого себя.

Но как вылечить _это_ представления у него нет.

— Мы должны торопиться, — голос Кассандры он слышит как из-под воды. Андерс моргает часто, силясь поднять глаза. Их режет, как песком, и держать веки поднятыми очень тяжело, а душащая слабость наваливается на него вместе с усилившейся головной болью, которая становится хуже от звуков и света.

Андерс чувствует себя так, будто ему не под тридцать пять, а за двести.

— Пойдем напрямик, — решает Кассандра, чем вызывает новый порыв недовольства от канцлера, но на этот раз он не спорит с ней слишком долго, очевидно, усвоив, что это бесполезная и безнадежная трата времени.

Отдав еще несколько распоряжений людям вокруг, Кассандра уводит их узкой горной тропе, круто уходящей вверх.

Брешь все ближе, и теперь боль от руки растекается по всему телу, так что идти Андерсу тяжело, и он плохо запоминает дорогу. Слепо следует за Кассандрой, постоянно задаваясь вопросом, какого демона он по-прежнему здесь… и что он вообще здесь делает. Он не находит никакого ответа. Вокруг солдаты, снега и крутые склоны, поскользнуться на которых значит упасть и кубарем прокатиться до самого подножия гор.

Когда ландшафт под тропой выравнивается, показываются развалины предместий храма, и идти становится проще, но разрывы появляются все чаще и, судя по ощущениям, на руке уже не осталось кожи, да и мясо дерут с нее по крохотному кусочку. Но Андерс то и дело кидает на ладонь взгляды, и ничего не меняется: небольшая царапина и больное зеленое свечение.

Странно, но даже Варрика не слышно. Он подозрительно тих и серьезен. В Киркволле, помнится, гном был очень болтлив, и тогда это даже расслабляло.

Сейчас же…

Сейчас же нет ни сил, ни времени об этом думать.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, — замечает Солас тихо и, кажется, участливо, когда еще один разрыв, висевший посреди развалин, был закрыт. Земля здесь противоестественно дыбится частоколом под сильным углом. — Будем надеяться, что когда Брешь будет закрыта, метка перестанет так влиять на тебя.

 _Надеяться_? Смешно и странно слышать, что кто-то может надеяться на то, что с Андерсом все будет в порядке.

Он прекрасно понимает, что перестанет быть нужным в тот момент, когда Брешь закроется, и его точно отправят на суд, а потом — на казнь.

Казнь — в лучшем случае. Если его усмирят, то…

От одной мысли об этом становится так тошно, хотя, казалось, куда сильнее, но Андерсу не позволяют зациклиться на этой мысли надолго.

Они добираются до той части руин, которые уцелели немного лучше, чем остальные, и тогда близко раздается очень знакомый голос и, как оказывается, лицо обладателя этого голоса знакомо ему тоже.

— Леди Кассандра, — зовет он.

О, демоны, еще одно знакомое лицо — это очень плохой знак. Андерс предпочел бы не встречать знакомых — ни со времен Киркволла, ни со времен Круга. Варрика ему уже хватило.

— Вы смогли закрыть разрыв, хорошая работа, — продолжает он и, заметив Андерса, разом обрывается на последнем звуке. Закрывает рот. Открывает. Немного багровеет. Андерс надеется, что дело в морозе.

Кассандра вздыхает.

Андерс давит огромное желание отвернуться, потому что все внимание снова обращено на него. Меньше всего ему хочется, чтобы этот человек, этот _храмовник_ узнал его. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, и Андерс предпочел бы, чтобы это время никогда не обнулялось. Но вот они здесь, и взгляд высверливает в нем дыру.

Он заметно… повзрослел с Киркволла. И с Круга — тем более.

И перья распушил.

Андерсу кажется, Каллен узнает его не сразу. Или, может, узнавать просто не хочет.

— Это не моя заслуга, — отвечает Кассандра, повернувшись к Андерсу, и тот пытается задавить дрожащее напряжение, растекающееся по груди.

— Так вы были правы насчет того, что метка может… — он не договаривает. Опять смотрит на Андерса. — Это ведь?..

— Да, — отрезает Кассандра. — Где рыцарь-командор?

Каллен разом вытягивается по струнке, будто услышал волшебное слово, и докладывает:

— На передовой. Под Брешью.

— Ей было велено ждать! — восклицает Кассандра, и Каллен немного теряется и приоткрывает губы, чтобы ответить, но Кассандра только рукой на него взмахивает, не требуя от него никаких объяснений. Тогда он снова переводит глаза на Андерса, и тот замечает, что ладонь храмовника лежит на мече. Андерсу хочется усмехнуться. В Киркволле Каллен его отпустил, не решился пойти против Хоук, отступил и позволил им всем уйти, даже не потребовав выдать мага, взорвавшего церковь. — Где Лелиана?

— Тоже уже там…

Кассандра издает странный рычащий звук, полный досады.

— Забирай оставшихся людей и уходите отсюда, — велит она и отворачивается, быстрым шагом направляясь в сторону Бреши.

Каллен не спорит с ней.

— Да пребудет с вами Создатель, — говорит он только и отворачивается, уходя к раненым солдатам.

Андерс ловит себя на том, что выдыхает и опускает плечи.

Справедливость зол.

Приходится напомнить Справедливости о том, что все это никогда не было об Андерсе, и он и его чувства здесь ни при чем. Но воспоминания человека настолько вплавились в воспоминания духа, что, возможно, Справедливость начал воспринимать их как свои собственные.

— Идем, — окликает Кассандра хмуро.

— Кудряшка не в духе, — роняет Варрик, когда втроем пробираются по руинам того, что когда-то было древними коридорами.

— Кудряшка?

— Ну, Каллен.

Андерсу обидно за то, что даже Каллен удостоился прозвища от Варрика.

— Я так действую на людей, — говорит он. — Высасываю их радость, когда они на меня смотрят.

— Это уж точно.

За дальнейшим обменом любезностями Андерс не замечает, как тяжелее становится дышать.

— Здесь тебя нашли, — говорит Кассандра, заставив их обоих замолчать. Ее голос тяжелеет и вместе с тем звучит задумчиво-отстраненно.

Изуродованная почерневшая земля дыбится каменными пиками, и вокруг — обугленные трупы людей, а гигантский разрыв, дающий начало Бреши висит высоко над землей, так, что его можно достать.

Наверное.

Брешь с этого ракурса только сильнее напоминает зияющую рану. От взгляда на нее болят глаза, а по венам бежит чистая энергия Тени. Завеса здесь тонка настолько, что духу проще всего проступить сквозь их физическую оболочку и показаться снаружи, но этого просто нельзя допустить.

Впрочем, может, Андерс зря беспокоится. Раз уж его казнят или усмирят.

У него все больше сомнений. Ему кажется, он вряд ли переживет сегодняшний день.

За годы он столько раз думал о смерти, столько раз думал о том, что мечтает о ней, и даже сегодня он думал о ней тоже. А теперь она в непосредственной близости, руку протяни — буквально.

И все же.

Все же ему неспокойно от перспективы умереть здесь и сейчас.

Это будет красиво. Правильно.

С взрыва все началось, и взрывом все для него и закончится.

Здесь погибло огромное количество людей. Все те, кто пришел на Конклав в надежде на изменения. Андерс помнит толпы страждущих, магов, храмовников, людей, эльфов, гномов и даже кунари. Но тел здесь гораздо меньше, чем всех их. Тень поглотила тела? Взрыв сожрал многих так, что остался лишь пепел?

Известно, что завеса истончается в местах многих смертей, потому на полях сражений легко можно найти духов или даже демонов.

Могли ли демоны занять трупы и давно уже сбежать? Солдат здесь было слишком мало, чтобы сдержать всех их.

Здесь нет солнца, а от близости Бреши Андерса трясет. Внутренняя дрожь растекается по левой руке, сжимает за сердцем, сжимает ему горло, сжимает грудь, не дает дышать.

Скоро их находит Лелиана со своими людьми. Андерс даже не оглядывается на нее, чувствуя, что просто развалится от любого неосторожного движения. Он лишь смутно слышит, как Кассандра распоряжается о том, чтобы ее люди окружили храм.

В ушах шумит кровь. Мысли путаются. Больше всего Андерсу сейчас хочется оказаться где-то не здесь. Далеко-далеко отсюда.

_Далеко во времени — тоже. В Киркволле. В десять лет назад._

Разрыв качается вуалью на ветру в густом прозрачном воздухе. Демонов пока не видно, но, как уже показала практика, они начинают лезть из щелей в пространстве, только если подойти слишком быстро. Тогда они чуют — и бегут, как на манок.

— Этот разрыв появился первым, — говорит Солас, встав очень быстро, и только поэтому Андерс слышит его сквозь шум крови в ушах. Не будь все пространство вокруг залито ощущением и запахом Тени, Андерс бы почувствовал ее, преломленную через его тело. Они находятся на небольшом возвышении, это место когда-то было началом спуска в основной зал храма, и разрыв прямо на уровне головы. — Если закрыть его, то, _возможно_ , Брешь тоже будет закрыта.

— Возможно?

— Еще, возможно, это убьет тебя.

Андерс хмыкает и бросает взгляд на руку.

— Похоже, это в любом случае меня убьет.

— Давно пора, — вставляет вдруг Варрик, и это страшно на него не похоже, но слова не звучат грубо или зло. Он говорит скорее тем особенным тоном, какой все, что угодно, способен свести в подобие шутки.

Солас окидывает их обоих долгим взглядом и поворачивается к Бреши.

— Ты готов? — спрашивает Кассандра, окончив раздавать солдатам распоряжения.

Андерс готов только лечь и жалобно заныть. Но кому какое дело.

Поэтому он отвечает:

— Да.

— Значит, спускаемся. И осторожно.

Стоит ступить на искореженную Тенью землю, как отчетливо слышится голос.

**_Настал час нашей победы._ **

**_Приведите жертву._ **

Голос звучит одновременно внутри и снаружи. Течет по потокам Тени, проходящими через тело насквозь.

Дорога идет по стенке кратера, оставленного взрывом. Храм окружен горами, когда-то бывшими в снегу и льду, но сейчас здесь лишь черные обугленные скалы. Какой же силы должен был быть взрыв, чтобы так изменить ландшафт?

А чтобы оставить дыру в небе?

И при этом не убить одного-единственного человека?

Ближе к дну кратера из горной породы показывается…

Это…

_Это красный лириум?_

Варрик громко и грязно ругается. Андерс находит в этом каплю облегчения: к красному лириуму гном питает гораздо больше ненависти, чем к нему.

Лириум растет со всех сторон, а его крошка рассыпана по тропе. Андерса сразу же мутит, и он чувствует, как белеет, очень стараясь следить за шагами и не наступать на осколки. Лириум в чистом виде смертельно опасен для магов, и приближение к нему может окончиться плачевно. От красного же лириума обычные люди теряют рассудок в считанные часы. А маги?

— Что это здесь делает и почему этого так много? — шипит Варрик в ужасе.

Андерс разделяет его нелюбовь и страх к этой дряни чуть более, чем полностью.

Ему кажется, его вот-вот вырвет.

Он бросает короткий взгляд на Соласа, но тот по-прежнему кажется странно, даже удушающе спокойным. Может, он просто очень хорошо прячет то, что у него внутри.

— Возможно, магия вытянула лириум из-под храма, — говорит он. — Осквернила его.

— Не прикасайтесь к этой дряни, — предупреждает Варрик натянутым тревожным голосом. — Вообще не прикасайтесь.

_Кто-нибудь, помогите!_

— Это голос Ее Святейшества! — восклицает Кассандра в ужасе и недоумении.

Тень способна создавать образы реальности и воспроизводить их. Но это происходит во снах. Андерс ни разу не видел и не слышал, чтобы подобное происходило наяву.

_Что здесь происходит?_

Что?

Да, конечно, он был здесь. Он помнит, как пришел на Конклав, но совершенно не помнит, что было после. Ему сказали, что он вышел из разрыва, и за ним была женщина, но у него самого этих воспоминаний не было. И вот — подтверждение того, что все это действительно произошло, и Андерс в очередной раз задается вопросом, как вообще он вляпался во все это.

Голоса теперь четко идут из разрыва. Иллюзия, зацикленные во времени воспоминания — чем бы это ни было, это звучит противоестественно и жутко.

Метка на руке снова напоминает о себе — болью и зеленью. Вспыхивает под веками, поднимается лихорадочной дрожью по горлу.

_Беги, пока можешь, предупреди их!_

_**Непрошенный гость.** _

_**Убить его.** _

_**Сейчас же.** _

Воспоминание вздрагивает и начинает прокручиваться сначала.

— Ты был там! — Кассандра почти оглушает, остановившись у самого конца тропы и схватив его за руку больно. — А Верховная жрица… она… что мы слышали?!

— Я не помню, — отвечает Андерс честно.

Там, где должны быть эти воспоминания, абсолютная пустота, белый тревожащий лист.

— Кому принадлежал еще один голос?!

— Я не помню, — повторяет Андерс и дергает руку из ее хватки.

— Это эхо того, что случилось, — говорит Солас, встав под самым разрывом. Он настолько опасно близко к нему, что за Соласа почти тревожно, но он совершенно спокоен и уверен, так непохожий на всех остальных. — Она просачивается через завесу. Разрыв закрыт, но непрочно. Тень прорывается, и это приводит к нестабильности Бреши. И к тому, что метка реагирует на все это, — он отступает от разрыва и оборачивается к ним, смотря на Андерса. — Тебе нужно открыть и снова закрыть его. Я полагаю, что метка способна и на то, и на то. Это не останется незамеченным по ту сторону, — он окидывает Андерса оценивающим взглядом, должно быть, здраво рассудив, что едва ли он будет способен сражаться в таком состоянии.

Андерс чувствует себя едва способным стоять на ногах.

— Значит, следует ожидать демонов, — говорит Кассандра и кричит солдатам, чтобы готовились.

Андерс оглядывается.

Этих солдат много. На возвышениях — лучники.

Им ничего не будет стоить его застрелить.

Идиотская будет смерть.

Впрочем, что может быть более идиотским, чем то, что он пришел сюда, прервал некий ритуал и попытался… попытался… что? Спасти Верховную жрицу?

В теории Андерс понимает, как открыть разрыв.

Как закрыть, но наоборот, что логично и просто… но только все в той же теории.

Солас снова встает к нему очень близко, вплотную, чтобы не кричать, чтобы быть услышанным, потому что сквозь тончайшую здесь завесу прорываются чуждые этому миру рокочущие звуки. Иначе его спокойный мягкий голос было бы не расслышать.

— Когда ты откроешь разрыв, попытайся сразу же перенаправить энергию так, чтобы его закрыть, — говорит он, а его ладонь ложится Андерсу на левое плечо и некрепко уверяюще сжимает, направляя и показывая, как воспользоваться магией, чтобы добиться желаемого.

Уверенностью Соласа заразиться не получается, но он рядом, и от этого… спокойнее.

Спокойнее от того, что хоть один маг понимает, что здесь происходит.

И что хоть кто-то из знающих о Справедливости не смотрит на них как на монстра.

Даже сам Справедливость притихает.

Андерс поднимает левую руку над головой. Шевелить ей больно.

— Не отвлекайся на демонов, ими займутся остальные. Если ты закроешь разрыв, то демоны, что успеют вырваться в этот мир, ослабнут и не смогут прожить долго без связи с Тенью. Убить их будет проще.

Гул от Тени поднимается такой, что Соласу приходится жечь ему ухо дыханием, когда он говорит.

Андерс ненадолго прикрывает глаза и пытается сделать… что-то.

Ощущается странно. Вместо жжения руку облизывает холодом, или Андерс уже просто не понимает, что чувствует. Дышать тяжелее, метка вытягивает все силы, что в нем еще остались, и колени подкашиваются. Солас неожиданно крепко хватает его под локоть, его пальцы смыкаются сталью с совершенно не свойственной для мага-эльфа физической силой.

Разрыв вздрагивает, гудит в костях и растягивается по пространству, выплевывая сразу несколько сгустков света. Тень волной хлещет в мир, затапливая кратер.

Тело ватное. Как не свое.

Андерса сильно качает. Он почти падает. Не может дышать.

Кажется, его удерживает Солас (и Справедливость поддерживает их тело тоже).

Слышится рев, характерный для очень большого демона, и Андерс дергается, но Солас торопливо напоминает.

— Не отвлекайся.

Тень вскипает на коже и под кожей. В глазах и во рту. Шипит в ушах. Запах дождя забивает нос, и он столь силен, что не оставляет ничего, кроме себя.

Закрыть.

_закрыть закрыть закрыть_

Руку охватывает онемением. Оно растекается к плечу, на грудь, на всю левую половину тела.

Ощущение Тени проламывается через все тело. Оно похоже на резкий ветер, пробирающий до костей, но густой и плотный, как вода. И вязкий воздух просто не льется в легкие. Телу становится слишком много, но через край никак не польется, и взволнованный Справедливость, запертый в нем вместе с Андерсом, ни капли не помогает.

Завеса вздрагивает.

Разрыв смыкается столь быстро и резко, что раздается громкий хлопок, а вырвавшаяся волна энергии сносит с ног, подбрасывая в воздух так легко, как ветер подбрасывает палые листья.

Андерс бьется спиной и затылком, но не чувствует этого. Справедливость обжигает его горло и глаза, вырываясь, чтобы защитить их общий сосуд.

Под веками зелено.


	2. Глава 2. Ты словно пища богов, объедки святого хлеба

_О, Владычица Неизбывной Победы, тебя славлю я!  
С сердцем поющим я принимаю неоценимый  
Дар твоей славы! Пусть же я буду сосудом,  
Что прольёт Свет твоего обещания  
Над ожидающим миром._

_Песнь Возвышения 1_

Когда Андерс понимает, что жив, на него ложится легкая тень разочарования. С удивлением он понимает, что ничего не болит, только на виски давит. Тело ощущается своим, хоть и тяжелым и неподвижным, а держать глаза открытыми оказывается сложной задачей. Андерс заставляет себя снова и снова поднимать свинцовые веки. 

Светло. Кажется, под его спиной мягкая кровать, а не каменный холодный пол. Андерс не помнит, когда в последний раз спал на нормальной кровати. Потолок деревянный, кусочек стены, попадающий в поле зрения — тоже. Из-за обилия света кажется, что помещение просторно, хоть у Андерса и нет сил даже на то, чтобы просто повернуть голову и оглядеть его.

Приятно пахнет древесиной.

Еще прохладно, но от этого защищает тяжелое одеяло. 

Андерс глубоко вдыхает и прикрывает глаза. Раз уж он пока жив и при этом не заперт в каком-то темном подземелье, он даже не прикован и не связан, он пробует восстановить события вчерашнего дня. Вчерашнего ли? Последнее, что он помнит, это одна сплошная мутная зелень перед глазами. Кажется, Справедливость попытался вмешаться в происходящее, чтобы спасти их тело. Но это, очевидно, осталось незамеченным. 

Все, что было между его прибытием на Конклав и тем, как он очнулся в подвале церкви, по-прежнему остается смазанной чередой спутанных событий. Воспоминания просто отказываются выстраиваться и обретать хоть сколько-нибудь четкие очертания, и все, что у Андерса есть — это тот разговор, отзвуком и эхом прозвучавший через Тень. 

Было ли то достаточным доказательством его невиновности в конкретно этом взрыве? Может быть. Но Кассандра теперь прекрасно знает, кто он. Варрик знает. Каллен знает. От них могут узнать и все остальные люди вокруг. И тогда…

Впрочем, разве его не заковали бы тогда? Не заперли бы?

Про одержимость они ведь знали тоже.

Голова начинает болеть сильнее, и Андерс жмурится, стараясь переждать молоточки, долбящие по вискам. 

Почему она так болит? До Конклава он не испытывал подобных головных болей. Последствия взрыва? Тени? 

Того странного ритуала, которому он помешал? Или частью которого стал? Почему тот странный мужской голос, который они услышали через Тень, показался ему знакомым? 

Велик соблазн просто заснуть снова, но тут Андерса как током бьет. Он здесь совсем один, не связан, не закован, вся его энергия при нем. Он снова открывает глаза и заставляет себя двигаться, поворачивает шею, чтобы медленно оглядеться. Позвонки при повороте головы неприятно хрустят.

Как долго он здесь пролежал?

Помещение все же оказывается не таким большим, как ему сначала подумалось, но все-таки просторным и очевидно обжитым. Кровать, на которой он лежит, стоит в углу, слева находится очаг. Если прислушаться, можно уловить потрескивание огня на древесине. Судя по тому, как в комнате прохладно, он или уже догорает, или его только растопили. Впрочем, под одеялом жаловаться не приходилось. У противоположной стены навалены какие-то ящики и бочки, пара стеллажей с книгами и иными вещами, а из небольшого окна видно запорошенные снегом ветки, которые слегка покачиваются от ветра. Погода хорошая, и от улицы веет спокойствием.

У них получилось? 

Андерс привстает на локте. Тело тяжелое, но движения не даются ему с таким уж большим трудом. Бывало и хуже. Он придерживает одеяло, не желая расставаться с ним, и подносит левую руку к лицу.

Метка по-прежнему выглядит как небольшая царапина по центру ладони, но никакого зеленого света больше нет. Боли — тоже. 

Все страшно болело из-за нестабильности Бреши, но раз теперь не болит, то, может, и правда все вышло так, как предполагалось? 

Негромко хлопает входная дверь. Андерс вздрагивает и весь подбирается, впрочем, понимая, что никакого сопротивления сейчас чему бы то ни было оказать не сможет. Но в помещение не вваливаются солдаты. Вместо этого в комнату заглядывает хрупкая тоненькая эльфийка, одетая явно не по погоде, словно она вышла из одного здания, только чтобы забежать в другое. В руках у нее небольшой ящик. 

Увидев его, она разом белеет и роняет свою ношу, а после, ойкнув, падает на пол сама, залепетав что-то о том, что понятия не имела, что он проснулся, и что она не хотела его тревожить, и еще что-то, но уже слишком неразборчиво.

Это… очень странно. Разом становится не по себе. 

Она… кланяется?

— Все в порядке, — пробует Андерс, заставляя себя сесть прямо, но эльфийка совершенно его мнения не разделяет. Она лишь коротко поднимает на него большие глаза, пугается, белеет сильнее, кажется, даже уши к голове прижимает, как кошка, и падает лбом в пол опять — даже слышно стук. 

— Я прошу прощения! И _благословения_! — лепечет она. — Я просто служанка здесь, в Убежище, _милорд_!

Благословения?

Милорд? 

Звучит тревожно, и Андерс опасливо сжимает одеяло в пальцах, как будто оно может защитить его от странной эльфийки, дрожащей под его взглядом, как лист на ветру.

— Говорят, вы спасли нас, — продолжает она. — Брешь перестала расти. И метка на руке тоже. Об этом все только и говорят последние три дня!

— Три дня? — переспрашивает Андерс в удивлении хрипло. Теперь понятно, почему он едва может шевелиться. 

Без хороших новостей не обходится, и это, конечно, замечательно. Брешь не растет, а Андерса больше не хотят судить за ее появление. Он надеется на это, по крайней мере. Да и эльфийка эта трясется перед ним не потому, что он одержим. 

Плохая новость в том, что о нем говорят. И говорят много. 

— Брешь еще в небе, — говорит эльфийка, осторожно выпрямляясь — Но люди говорят, что все теперь хорошо. 

Она все еще дрожит, смотря на него, и Андерса мутит. Ему это слишком напоминает то, как его всегда пугались, только узнав о одержимости. Сейчас он в себе, глаза не светятся, и он прекрасно себя контролирует, но ощущение этой схожести никак не отпускает. 

— Я уверена, что леди Кассандра захочет узнать, что вы проснулись, — говорит эльфийка, робко отступая назад. — Она говорила немедленно сообщить ей, если это произойдет. 

— Где она? — спрашивает Андерс, заставив себя выпустить одеяло из рук. 

— В церкви. Она сказала немедленно… — повторяет бедная девушка и торопливо уходит, хлопнув дверью. 

Андерс вздыхает, понимая, что сбегать надо было гораздо раньше. Он еще раз кидает взгляд на метку на руке. Брешь по-прежнему в небе, значит, разрывы по-прежнему будут появляться, значит, он по-прежнему нужен, так? 

Андерс горбится, прижимая ладони к лицу. Он сидит так недолго, стараясь привести мысли в порядок, но мысли в порядок приводиться просто отказываются. Так что следующим он пробует встать. Ноги подводят его точно так же, как память. Неприятно щелкает в левом колене.

«Старость», — грустно думает Андерс, когда потягивается и отчетливо слышит и чувствует хруст поясницы. 

Движения даются ему с некоторым трудом. Тело слушается плохо, а еще без одеяла холодно. Андерс ежится, обходит помещение и не находит ничего похожего на зеркало. Ему страшно представить, как выглядит он в целом и его волосы в частности. Никакой расчески он не находит тоже, так что пробует кое-как расчесать волосы пальцами. Пряди волос по-прежнему падают на лицо, но Андерс, обшарив все полки, не находит никакой ленты. Зато в ящике, оставленном эльфийкой, находится чистая теплая одежда. 

Похоже, Кассандра не ненавидела его так сильно после закрытия Бреши.

Или, что более вероятно, она не может теперь закрыть человека, о котором все говорят, в темнице. 

Андерс переодевается: штаны оказываются немного великоваты, но эта проблема решается поясом, и они тяжелые и теплые, к кофте прилагается плащ и даже перчатки. Предполагается, что ворот должен затягиваться длинным шнурком, но Андерс вытягивает его и заплетает волосы в хвост. 

Приведя себя в подобие порядка, Андерс замирает у входной двери, прислушиваясь. Может, Кассандра, услышав о том, что он проснулся, придет сюда сама, а ему не стоит шевелиться раньше времени? Но и просто так ждать он тоже не хочет. 

Так что он на пробу толкает дверь, и она легко поддается, будучи незапертой. Так и должно быть, или просто та эльфийка слишком торопилась, чтобы вспомнить о том, чтобы запереть его? 

В глаза бьет яркий свет холодного солнца, отражающийся от снега и льда. Андерс щурится, прикрыв глаза ладонью, и сразу же со всех сторон он ощущает присутствие людей. Глаза к свету привыкают слишком медленно, а от шепотков вокруг у него прокатываются мурашки по телу. 

Когда глаза наконец привыкают, Андерс видит их: огромное количество пар глаз, устремленных к нему. Здесь есть и солдаты, не дающие людям обступить его, и Андерса мутит. Их слишком много, а их общий шепот сплетается в жужжащий гул, отдающий надеждой, мольбой и благоговением. 

Небо синее-синее, яркое и полное солнечного света, но только Брешь и правда никуда не исчезла. Она по-прежнему наверху, но теперь бледная и статичная. Она просто есть, как небо, как солнце, как горы. Вписывается в пейзаж так хорошо, словно так и должно быть. И это странно. 

— Милорд.

Андерс дергается всем телом, поворачивая голову. Перед ним оказывается невысокая солдатка. Ни ее голос, ни сама она не дрожат, да и лицо плохо видно под шлемом, но глаза блестят ярко и взволнованно. 

— Леди Кассандра ждет вас в церкви. Я вас провожу, — говорит она. Мнется. А потом добавляет. — Все очень рады, что вы наконец проснулись. 

Андерс привык к тому, что все были бы рады его смерти, и теперь все переворачивается слишком резко. 

И странно.

Что ж, у него все равно нет никакого иного выбора, кроме как встретиться с Кассандрой и выслушать все, что она о нем думает. Но это уже не кажется ему страшным, ведь альтернатива — это остаться здесь, среди людей, смотрящих на него так, будто он спас мир.

Хотя… 

Вроде это и произошло? 

Андерс кивает, и быстрым шагом его уводят сквозь толпу. 

«Это он, это он, это _Вестник Андрасте_!». 

Андерс смотрит себе под ноги, вконец растерявшись, и ему хочется как можно скорее сбежать отсюда, спрятаться хоть где-нибудь. К счастью, его проводница торопится тоже. 

Чужое внимание душит его. То, как люди зовут его, тем более. 

Это так глупо. Правда, ничего глупее он в жизни не слышал, и кто-то за завесой наверняка громко смеется так, что это оглушает и здесь, в реальности, смех преобразовывается в шепотки и сверлящие его взгляды, полные болезненной надежды. Они говорят про Андрасте, ее имя звучит из уст всех и каждого вокруг, они говорят что-то о том, что она послала им его, и, будь у Андерса силы, он бы рассмеялся. 

Даже такая коротая недопробежка до уже знакомой ему церкви сбивает дыхание, в коленях чувствуется неприятная дрожащая слабость. Все сестры и редкие братья, толпившиеся у входа, резко замолкают, увидев его, но в каменных стенах ему, наконец, удается спрятаться от внимания. 

Воздух в церкви холодный и приятно пахнет воском. В альковах еще горят свечи, отбрасывая пляшущие тени. Андерс глубоко вдыхает, услышав громкие голоса из-за двери напротив входа: она приоткрыта, а звуки здесь разносятся хорошо.

Андерс медлит, делает пару шагов и замирает, подняв глаза на статуи и церковное солнце на большом полотнище над дверью. 

Если Андрасте послала его миру, то как же она этот мир ненавидит. 

Какие святотатственные едкие мысли. 

За дверью кто-то спорит, два голоса: женский и мужской. Кассандра и, похоже, канцлер. Андерс плохо его запомнил, не до того было, но сейчас мужчина снова предсказуемо требовал, чтобы Андерса отправили под суд в Вал Руайо, и тогда Кассандра отвечает так, что Андерс застывает, потянувшись было к ручке двери. 

— Я не верю, что он виновен. 

Андерс понимает, что дело в Бреши. Она не закрыта до конца, а он — единственное известное средство для ее закрытия. И все это значит, что Кассандра не желает выдавать канцлеру или кому-либо еще то, что именно Андерс, именно тот, кого толпа снаружи зовет Вестником Андрасте, взорвал церковь в Киркволле в 9:37 дракона. 

Четыре года прошло, с ума сойти. 

Опасаясь, что его судьба может решиться без его участия, Андерс толкает дверь и проскальзывает в помещение. Незамеченным это сделать не выходит: комната слишком маленькая, посреди нее большой длинный стол, а по противоположные его стороны друг напротив друга стоят Кассандра с канцлером. По бокам от двери стоят солдаты с тем же символом, что и на ее груди. 

— В кандалы его! — отдает приказ канцлер сразу же, взмахнув рукой. 

— Отставить, — обрывает Кассандра таким тоном, что даже Андерс предпочел бы с ней не спорить. 

Неожиданно не стал спорить и канцлер. 

Кассандра взмахивает рукой, отсылая солдат из помещения. Тогда, когда они уходят, канцлер вступает с ней в новый спор, и голос Кассандры становится настолько ледяным, что Андерс пробует слиться со стеной. 

— Все уже решено, канцлер! — восклицает она, когда ей надоедает. Она бросает на Андерса нехороший, тяжелый и в то же время почти удивленный взгляд, использовав те же самые слова, какие Андерс слышал снаружи. — Создатель послал нам его в трудный час. 

Он давит смешок.

Она же не может в это верить. Она знает, что он взорвал церковь и знает, что он стоит у истоков начавшейся войны. И, конечно, этот аргумент здесь только ради того, чтобы заткнуть воцерковленного человека. 

— Это не вам решать! — восклицает канцлер, и Кассандра громко роняет на стол очень большую и толстую книгу, которую до того держала в руках. С нее слетает много пыли, которая видна в дрожащих отсветах свечей, освещающих помещение. 

— Это, канцлер Родерик, предписание Верховной жрицы, которое дает мне, Правой руке, и леди Лелиане, Левой руке, действовать на наше усмотрение, — говорит она железным четким тоном. — И, согласно этому, я объявлю о возрождении Инквизиции. 

Андерс читал что-то об Инквизиции в Круге. Книги по истории не слишком его интересовали, но она была обязательным предметом наряду с курсом богословия, где учили лишь тому, что магия служит людям, а не люди магии. Он смутно помнил лишь то, что Инквизиция когда-то была той самой организацией, которая положила начало храмовникам и искателям истины, и защищавшая Тедас до церкви и Кругов. 

— _Мы_ закроем Брешь, — говорит Кассандра угрожающе, обойдя стол и тесня канцлера к стене. — _Мы_ найдем тех, кто ответственен за ее создание. _Мы_ восстановим порядок. С вашим одобрением или без него. 

Поморщившись, канцлер бросает на Андерса взгляд — будь он магом, то точно бы не обошлось без возгорания — а после стремительным шагом оскорбленно вылетает из помещения, хлопнув дверью. 

Постояв несколько секунд недвижимо, Кассандра вздыхает, и после все ее внимание сосредотачивается на Андерсе. Все его попытки слиться со стеной оказываются провальными. 

— Сядь, — приказывает Кассандра резким хлестким тоном, указав на неприметный стул в углу комнаты. Он слишком далеко от двери, но Андерс послушно садится, решив, что спорить глупо и бесполезно, да и стоять ему все равно тяжеловато. После Кассандра поворачивается к солдатам и приказывает их послать «за остальными». Под «остальными», Андерсу думается, имеется в виду Лелиана и… Каллен? 

От мысли о последнем нехорошо сжимает внутри и покалывает в венах.

Ожидание проходит в душной неприятной тишине. Андерс сидит, разглядывая метку на руке, чувствуя, как похолодели пальцы, да и вообще в комнате было неприятно холодно. Промерзше. Или ему так кажется от дурного волнения. 

Первой появляется леди Лелиана, они с Кассандрой только молча друг другу кивают, по Андерсу она лишь мажет коротким взглядом, а после сосредотачивает свое внимание на книге, задумчиво и неторопливо поглаживая обложку пальцами. Кассандра же возвращается к тому, чтобы сверлить его взглядом, желая разглядеть… Андерс не знает, что. 

— Угх, где _она_? — вопрошает Кассандра, когда спустя еще полминуты ничего не происходит. — Почему ей так сложно следовать простейшим указаниям? Появляться вовремя, например? 

Андерс не успевает прикинуть, кем может быть эта загадочная «она», как дверь открывается еще раз, и воплощенный ночной кошмар ступает в помещение. 

Андерс подскакивает с места, как ошпаренный, откуда его буквально выталкивает Справедливость, который обжигает вены. 

— Ты! 

— Я. 

Мередит совершенно не впечатляет ни его рычащий тон, ни злой вид. Она выглядит даже скучающей, а Андерс же готов взорваться от спокойного холода в ее глазах. В венах начинает закипать.

— Ты должна быть мертва! 

— А ты должен быть в кандалах и с печатью усмирения на лбу, — парирует она невозмутимо. 

Справедливость вспыхивает под кожей, точно сухое сено от единой искры, и слышится совершенно не человеческий рык, который не удается контролировать. Андерс пугается тому, как ускользает контроль, слишком поздно, чтобы перехватить его в ту же секунду, а Мередит усмехается, повернувшись к Кассандре.

— Вот видите, леди Искательница, — говорит она снисходительно и удивительно спокойно для того, что происходит. — А я предупреждала вас, что зверей заковывают в ошейники. Иначе… 

Больше всего на свете Андерс хочет свернуть ей шею. Голыми руками, так, чтобы почувствовать, как под пальцами хрустнет. Эта злоба копится, копится и почти оглушает его, но из мыслей его вырывает твердый железный голос Кассандры. 

— Андерс! 

Он вздрагивает. Как ледяной водой окатывает, потому что Андерс мажет взглядом по Кассандре и тогда же замечает Лелиану. Та у стены, рука тянется к кинжалу на поясе. 

Андерса облизывает пугливым стыдом. 

Справедливость недоволен. Справедливость не хочет прятаться, а их общая ненависть оглушает. 

Но медленно Андерс вдыхает, так же медленно выдыхает, и свечение гаснет. Он снова может контролировать свое тело. 

Его трясет.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — плюет он, ненавидя себя за то, как вздрагивает голос. 

Мередит усмехается. 

— Тебя удивляет, что рыцарь-командор была неподалеку от Конклава? 

Андерс поверить не может. Поверить не может, что после всего, что она сделала, она по-прежнему здесь. Что она была приглашена на Конклав. Что она оставалась рыцарью-командором все это время. И теперь она здесь, чтобы… чтобы что? Почему всем все равно на то, что она воспользовалась правом уничтожения? 

Он знает ответ, прекрасно знает: она не мага, она человек, рыцарь-командор, которая получила одобрение от церкви. И ее даже не оправдать тем, что она воспользовалась правом после взрыва, ведь разрешение на него она запросила явно гораздо раньше. 

На Андерса наваливается духота беспомощности. 

— Андерс, сядь, — велит Кассандра, но он не садится. Не хочет смотреть на них всех снизу вверх, не хочет смотреть снизу вверх на Мередит. Впрочем, это просто бесполезно: она немного его ниже, но все равно умудряется смотреть свысока. 

Она не изменилась почти, разве что прибавилось морщин вокруг глаз, и куда-то делась корона Андрасте, без которой Мередит на улицах Киркволла не появлялась. Еще только сейчас Андерс замечает, что она не в храмовничьих доспехах, на ее нагруднике нет характерной эмблемы. 

Андерс все равно чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Запертым. Не сбежишь.

Его мутит. 

— Итак, — говорит Кассандра, прочистив горло. 

Лелиана отходит от стены, сдвигается ближе к столу. 

— Ты смог закрыть Брешь, — констатирует Кассандра, обойдя стол и встав возле него. Тогда Андерс перестает сверлить взглядом Мередит и обращает на нее внимание. — Это могло бы тебе зачесться, если бы не некоторые прошлые события, в которых ты был замешан.

Мередит хмыкает.

Кассандра, должно быть, ждет от него ответа, но Андерсу нечего на это отвечать. 

— Тебе даже нечего сказать в свою защиту? — изумляется она. 

— А в этом есть смысл? — переспрашивает Андерс. — Я не собираюсь отрицать то, что сделал в Киркволле в тридцать седьмом году. Вы и так все прекрасно знаете. Варрик ведь все рассказал. 

Он бросает еще один взгляд на Мередит. Та вообще была там, в Киркволле.

_Почему ее никто не просит оправдываться, почему?_

Интересно, а где Каллен? 

— Итак, Андерс, — зовет Кассандра. Она теперь стоит, привалившись к столу бедром и сложив ладонь на рукояти меча. Пальцы лежат расслабленно, но Андерс знает, что это просто иллюзия. — Что ты делал на Конклаве? 

Андерс хмурится, не желая вести бесед с ней. Он поворачивается к Кассандре. 

— Ты была там, у Бреши, _Искательница_ , и прекрасно знаешь… 

— Это так, — соглашается она. — Я не думаю, что ты причастен к взрыву на Конклаве, — добавляет холодно. — Но этого не отменяет твоей причастности к еще одному взрыву. 

Кассандра тоже немного его ниже, но это не мешает ей казаться угрожающей скалой, нависшей над ним, и глаза ее отливают закаленной сталью. 

— Поэтому отвечай на вопрос командующей, — велит она. — Какова была твоя цель на Конклаве?

— А вы поверите? — он окидывает взглядом всех присутствующих здесь. 

— Завит от того, что ты скажешь. 

Андерс мысленно считает до трех и вздыхает. 

— Я взорвал церковь в Киркволле, — признавать это вслух странно и волнующе, — чтобы добиться изменений. 

У Кассандры на лице не вздрагивает ни один мускул, и выдержать ее взгляд оказывается неожиданно сложно.

— Добился, — усмехается Мередит. Остальные молчат, ожидая дальнейших его слов. 

— Хаос не был моей целью тогда, но он был неизбежен. Конклав же должен был положить этому конец, и я хотел своими глазами увидеть, чем закончится то, что я начал.

Конечно, начал это далеко не Андерс. Он лишь послужил катализатором. Но так объяснить гораздо проще, а голова вдруг начинает болеть, и он чувствует себя совершенно уставшим и выжатым, хотя вроде проспал столько дней. 

— И ты решил посетить Конклав, чтобы вмешаться, если его исход тебе не понравится? — спрашивает Мередит с неприятным снисходительным тоном, как с нашкодившим слишком наивным ребенком. 

— Нет. Я пришел, чтобы увидеть, чем все кончится. В моих планах не было делать что-либо. Ровно как и не было вот этого, — он взмахивает рукой с меткой. 

Кассандру как будто удовлетворяют его объяснения, что странно, но Мередит, конечно, никак не оставит его в покое. 

— Послушайте, пусть он хоть трижды невиновным в том, что произошло на Конклаве, он все еще преступник. Не просто преступник, попрошу заметить, а _одержимый преступник_ , террорист. Мы не можем просто так игнорировать это. 

В ее словах есть смысл, даже довольно много. Но Андерс не может успокоиться из-за того, что все это произносит такая же, конечно только по его мнению, никто другой так не считает, преступница, как и он. 

— Но ведь Брешь все еще в небе, — замечает Лелиана, впервые подав голос за все это время. — И Андерс — единственный, кто способен закрывать разрывы. Они ведь будут появляться и дальше. Это опасная и неизвестная магия и, вполне возможно, только тот, кто стоит за взрывом, понимает ее и знает, как с ней управляться. 

— Вы правы, — соглашается Мередит просто. А потом добавляет. — Почему бы просто не запереть его в таком случае? 

Очень по-храмовничьи. 

Андерс думает о темноте и сырости, о клетке, холоде, одиночестве и _руках руках руках_ , и зерно паники получает очень благодатную почву. Он успевает найтись с ответом до того, как оно разрастется.

— Вы не можете запереть меня подальше от чужих глаз, — говорит он негромко, обращая на себя внимание всех разом. Он заставляет себя не отвести глаз, смотря на Мередит нехорошо, вскинув подбородок и стараясь стоять прямо, не горбясь. — Дело не только в Бреши, — с каждым словом удается говорить все увереннее. — И не только в метке. Люди снаружи зовут меня… Вестником. Верят, что я послан Андрасте или самим Создателем. Неважно, так это или нет на самом деле, как и неважно, как вы к этому относитесь. Важно, что люди в это верят. 

На четверть минуты воцаряется давящая тишина, а после Лелиана произносит.

— Он прав. 

Это вызывает определенное облегчение. 

Он бы что угодно сказал и сделал, лишь бы его не заперли. Одна только мысль о мешке из камня вызывает бесконтрольную дрожь.

Что угодно, только не туда. Только не снова. 

А все, что происходит здесь и сейчас, может затянуться гораздо дольше, чем на год. 

— Дыхание Создателя, — вздыхает Мередит. 

— Так ты согласен идти на сотрудничество и дальше? — спрашивает Кассандра, проигнорировав ее. 

Будь у Андерса выбор, он не был бы согласен. Ничего этого ему не хочется. Единственное его желание — это впасть в спячку на год. Но, очевидно, ему не светит этого уже очень и очень долго. 

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — говорит он. Потом, немного приободрившись, расправляет плечи. — Если под угрозой весь мир, то все мы в одной лодке. А раз уж так сложилось, что я единственный, у кого на руке есть ключ к спасению, то, что ж, вы со мной застряли. 

_«И я застрял с вами»._

Кассандра окидывает его нехорошим взглядом и отступает, наконец, позволяя вдохнуть полной грудью. 

Андерс предпочел бы сбежать и спрятаться. Но до него доходит: раз уж в этом деле замешана магия, то магов будут неизбежно винить во всем, что произошло. Он просто уверен, что Мередит обязательно приложит к этому руку. Магов будут винить в срыве Конклава, им припишут убийство Джустинии. Оставлять это на самотек просто нельзя. Андерс обязан быть со своими людьми, пусть даже его люди не слишком его жалуют. Это неважно, ведь эта история не о нем. 

— Значит, решено, — говорит Кассандра, переглянувшись с Лелианой. На Мередит они обе не смотрят, должно быть, не считая ее мнение достаточно авторитетным. Андерсу хочется в это верить. — Может, это искупление, посланное Создателем за твои грехи, — добавляет она, снова взглянув на Андерса.

Тот приподнимает брови.

А, может, это Создатель так показал все, что он думает о том мире, который оставил и в который не желает возвращаться? 

— Мы не можем запереть тебя, но за тобой будут следить. И, можешь не сомневаться, как только все закончится, тебя ждет суд, — продолжает она. 

Андерс не сомневается.

Он просто планирует, что не доживет до этого момента. 

— Хорошо. А теперь у меня есть к тебе вопросы, — заявляет Кассандра и кивает Лелиане. Та забирает книгу и, коснувшись плеча Мередит, уходит куда-то. Мередит же окидывает его долгим хмурым взглядом, прежде чем уйти тоже. 

Она недовольна, что его не заперли, как она и хотела? Что ж, хоть что-то приятное. 

— Я так понял, Варрик уже все рассказал.

— Это не значит, что я не хочу услышать все из первых уст, — отвечает Кассандра. — Сядь. 

На этот раз Андерс не спорит, понимая, что на ногах ему держаться тяжело. 

— Ты одержим, но, по словам Варрика, ты утверждал, что демон здесь ни при чем. 

— Не демон. Дух, — поправляет Андерс, а Кассандра морщится и с некоторой неожиданной опаской косится на закрытую дверь. В помещении они одни, только вдвоем, и она, похоже, только сейчас понимает, что наедине с одержимым, который очень быстро выходит из себя. — И он действительно не заставлял меня делать что-либо. 

Кассандра, конечно, не верит ему, и на Андерса сыплются вопросы, один похожий на другой, и он отвечает на каждый, чувствуя, как все сильнее и сильнее болит голова. Подташнивает. Вспоминать все события Киркволла неприятно. Андерс никогда никому не пересказывал их столь подробно. 

— Я сделал то, что должен был сделать, — говорит Андерс твердо, слишком устав от однотипных вопросов, зная, что они не закончатся. Он выдерживает взгляд Кассандры, продолжая, — пусть весь Тедас ненавидит меня за это, пусть вы хотите моей смерти, я не перестану считать, что прав. Если бы не я, Круги пали бы все равно, но перед этим вы удавили бы слишком много моих людей. 

— По-твоему, мало магов погибло и пострадало в войне? — спрашивает Кассандра. 

— Конечно нет, — отвечает Андерс. — И мое сердце болит за каждого. Однако большие изменения никогда не обходятся малой кровью. Андрасте утопила Тедас в крови, чтобы перекроить цивилизацию, а теперь ее имя на устах всех, кто верит в Церковь.

Андерс знает, какой ответ получит на это.

— Не смей сравнивать себя с Андрасте.

Кассандра могла бы сносить сталью своего голоса головы. 

Андерс слышал это множество раз. Он и не сравнивал, он лишь констатировал факты, общеизвестные и официальные. Но если раньше ему нечего было на подобное ответить, то теперь он растягивает уголки губ в неприятной улыбке, даже не старясь ее прятать. Все это так глупо. Глупо, смешно и страшно. 

— Боюсь, теперь сравнения неизбежны, — говорит он, зная, что прав. 

— Угх. 

— Ты веришь в то, что говорят люди? — спрашивает Андерс, поднявшись. — В то, что я послан Создателем? Или Андрасте? 

Кассандра отступает от него, натягивая на лицо непроницаемую холодную маску.

— Пути Создателя неисповедимы. 

Андерс хмыкает. Иного ответа он и не ожидал. 

— Я не знаю, Создатель ли направил тебя на Конклав, — неожиданно продолжает она. — Но мне хочется верить, что он помнит о нас. И ты, и правда, наша единственная зацепка и надежда. В эти времена людям нужно что-то, во что они могут верить. И если надеждой по воле обстоятельств стал ты, то… 

— Если Создатель мог направить меня на Конклав, — обрывает Андерс, прищуриваясь. — Мог ли он точно так же направить меня в церковь в Киркволле? 

Кассандра издает свое громкое «угх». 

— Ты невыносим, — заявляет она, ничего не ответив по делу. 

Андерс и не ждал ответа. 

На такое ему никто никогда не ответит. 

— У меня есть последний вопрос к тебе, — говорит Кассандра уже больше задумчиво, чем агрессивно. — Где Мариан Хоук?

Вопрос стирает ухмылку с лица Андерса так, будто ее там и не было. Внутри у него сжимает и падает. 

Он месяцами не вспоминал про Мариан Хоук, может, уже даже годы прошли, и сейчас ему становится так досадно от того, что Кассандра напомнила ему о ней. Грудь топит горечью, беспомощной и задушенной. И так обидно от того, что даже спустя столько времени ему больно, больно точно так же, как в последнюю ночь в Киркволле, и точно так же отчаянно, как в последнюю ночь в ее постели.

— Я не знаю, — Андерс закрывает глаза, пытаясь не показать, как сильно повлиял на него такой простой и практически невинный вопрос.

— Варрик говорил, что вы с защитницей Киркволла были… очень близки. Поэтому я предположила… 

— Мы не виделись с той ночи, — отвечает Андерс. — И мы не вели никакой переписки, если есть вопрос и об этом. Я не знаю ни где она, ни что с ней.

Он бы хотел знать. Больше всего на свете ему бы хотелось получить от Мариан весточку, но в то же время он страшился этого, даже учитывая то, что это может произойти лишь в его воображении. Ведь иначе он снова обретет чертову надежду, а это было страшнее всего. В первые месяцы после взрыва, разделившего жизни очень многих людей на до и после, Андерс глупо высматривал Мариан среди лиц других магов. Глупо надеялся, что они пересекутся, и что снова все будет, как раньше. Этого так и не произошло. Это никогда не произойдет. 

— Зачем она вам? — спрашивает он, заставив себя открыть глаза. Губы плохо его слушаются.

— Всего лишь еще одна кандидатура на роль надежды, — Кассандра вздыхает. — Можешь быть свободен. 

— То есть… так просто? Никакого сопровождения солдатами? 

— Люди Лелианы будут следить за тобой так, что ты не заметишь их присутствия, но, поверь, они _везде_ и они _всегда_ рядом. Одно неверное движение, хоть одна попытка саботировать нашу работу, и ты окажешься в кандалах с погибелью магов, и никакая народная любовь тебя не спасет. 

— Я понял. 

— Солас сказал, что ты… вы… не опасны. Я доверяю его суждениям. Пока что. 

Андерс кивает и уходит из церкви. Он замирает у ее входа, смотря на небо.

Мариан Хоук и правда была надеждой.

Защитница Киркволла, его надежда на спасение, и его, Андерса, личная надежда: на свободу, на счастье, всеобъемлющее и вечное, но…

Но.

И это «но» было Справедливостью.

Андерс просто не мог позволить себе наслаждаться жизнью, когда столько таких, как он и как Мариан, жили в тюрьмах всю свою жизнь, не видя неба. Детей отбирали у матерей, а Андерс лежал в руках у Мариан Хоук в теплой постели, и это было несправедливо. Он мучился этим все три года, что жил с ней, Справедливость грыз его, и Андерс грыз самого себя тоже, порой подолгу не имея возможности заснуть, думая. И мыслей всегда было слишком много.

Что ж, сейчас жизнь явно не располагает к тому, чтобы ей наслаждаться, и Справедливость почти спокоен. Не считая эпизода с Мередит, конечно. 

Убежище — маленькое поселение, но людей здесь очень и очень много, и все они обращают на него свое внимание, и Андерсу много, неуютно и странно.

Странно, что дело далеко не в том, что его хотят убить.

Хотя так ощущалось бы гораздо правильнее.

Первым делом Андерс находит кухню. Вернее, когда-то это место было постоялым двором или таверной, но сейчас здесь готовят для всех и пока что не просят за это денег. Там он получает очень большую порцию еды и теряется, а повариха берется бормотать что-то про Владычицу и благословение, так что Андерс благодарит ее быстро и прячется в том доме, в котором очнулся.

Сразу в дом он не заходит, потому что, кажется, он замечает что-то четырехлапое и пушистое, прячущееся среди деревьев, так что Андерс заинтересованно заворачивает за здание, надеясь, что ему на самом деле не показалось.

За домом на снегу обнаруживается кот.

Он худой, но огромный, с подранным ухом, злющими глазами и не без определенного достоинства в осанке. Андерс почти стонет умиленно, но вовремя себя обрывает. Шерсть у кота короткая, светло-серая, отчего он кажется худым и умудренным опытом. Похоже, что под раскидистыми ветвями ели кот нашел себе убежище, и теперь Андерс потревожил его, чем и вызвал недовольство.

Чтобы задобрить благородного зверя, Андерс делится с ним едой и уходит в дом, потому что иначе кот отказывается подходить к предложенному. За ним Андерс прослеживает через окошко, выглядывая украдкой, чтобы не смущать его. Увидев, что угощение кот принял, Андерс довольно улыбается и тогда уже берется за еду сам, ловя себя на мысли о том, что жизнь не так уж и плоха. 

После еды Андерс выбирается на поиски лезвия, но находит только небольшой кинжал, оставленный без присмотра. Стащив его, ему удается побриться, о чем он сразу же жалеет, потому что лицо теперь мерзнет. Вернув кинжал на место, Андерс снова прячется в доме. 

Он позволяет себе отдохнуть, пробует облегчить головную боль заклинаниями, но это не помогает, так что он просто сидит у тлеющего очага, который еще хранит тепло, и греет руки, стараясь думать как можно меньше. 

И как можно меньше вспоминать о Киркволле, о Мариан, о широкой теплой постели в ее доме, куда постоянно так и норовил запрыгнуть огромный мабари. Андерс нормально относился к псу, хоть ему и казалось порой, что эти огромные зубы могут в любой момент оказаться в его ноге, но его раздражало то, что мабари, казалось, ревновал хозяйку. 

Андерс помнил, как просыпался в ее руках — Мариан обнимала его со спины, сопела в плечо. Она вставала куда позже него, но лишь изредка он мог позволить себе лежать с ней и наслаждаться. Долг гнал его в клинику, помогать людям, долг гнал его исписывать бумагу чернилами. Он знал, это бесполезно, знал, что даже Мариан не разделяла его рвения. Знал, знал, и все равно делал, потому что так было нужно. 

Так вот, он просыпался на своей половине постели, и солнце заглядывало в окно, расчерчивая полосы света по полу и покрывалу. 

Он помнил дыхание, щекотавшее шею, лопатку или плечо. Помнил руку, перекинутую ему через грудь. Помнил ее глаза, сонные и ленивые с утра, и в них всегда было огромное синее небо. 

Помнил первое их совместное лето, когда все еще было хорошо, и когда Справедливость еще не давил на него столь сильно и давал много поблажек. Помнил август, когда неделю они жили за городом в палатке только вдвоем. 

Так давно. В прошлой жизни. И все равно причиняло боль.

Тоска грызет изнутри, печет, и Справедливость не может ни заглушить ее, ни отвлечь. Он снова недоволен тому, что Андерс думает о ней, как и раньше, считая это отвлечением и слабостью, но раньше Андерс его слушал. Сейчас лишь измученно устало отмахивается.

Он сидит, прижимаясь лбом к каменной кладке камина, и бережно перебирает воспоминания, что у него есть.

У Мариан дома… у _них_ дома тоже был очаг, камин, и Андерс жег там неудачные черновики. 

А еще, когда Мариан уходила куда-нибудь без него, то часами сидел у огня, ждал ее и даже чесал пугающего мабари по подставленному животу. 

Тот тоже всегда скучал по ней. 

Андерс малодушно думает о том, что все бы отдал, чтобы вернуться в то время.

В то время, когда самая долгая их разлука длилась от силы неделю, и когда уже это казалось ему невыносимым.

Или в то время, когда Андерс три года засыпал еще только лишь с мыслями о ней, и когда все еще было впереди. 

Или…

Он обрывает себя. Вытирает глаза, понимая, что голова разболелась только сильнее.

Этого никогда больше не будет. Ни с ней, ни с кем-либо еще, хотя никто еще ему и не нужен.

Только Мариан Хоук, но Андерс сломал все, что между ними было, извратил, изуродовал, воспользовавшись ее доверием и любовью, и она очень _справедливо_ и честно отказалась от него, имела на то полное право. Андерс понимал это. Уважал это. 

И все равно ему _так_ больно.

Он разбил ей сердце, как и предупреждал. Предупреждал десятки раз, а она не слушала, и в этом была вся Мариан. 

И конечно, менее больно ей от этих предупреждений точно не было.

Андерс ни капли не жалел о годах, проведенных вместе, но бесконечно жалел о том, что оправдал все то, что говорили о нем ее друзья, и что говорил о себе он сам.

Мариан Хоук не заслуживала ничего из того, что произошло с ней. Не заслуживала потерять отца, брата, мать, мужчину, с которым жила три года, и город, который когда-то нарек ее своей Защитницей. 

А Андерс не заслуживал Мариан Хоук. 

Ничего уже не вернуть и не исправить, и теперь приходится жить с тем, что есть. 

Эти моменты, когда накатывают воспоминания — это то единственное время, когда Андерс позволяет себе сомневаться в том, а правильно ли все было. 

В любом случае, может, если она до сих пор жива… Андерс уверен, что жива, Мариан Хоук не может погибнуть — то этот мир все еще стоит того, чтобы попытаться его спасти. 

Приходится выдернуть себя из этих мыслей. Справедливость от них не в восторге и показывает это довольно красноречиво: вызывая тошноту.

Эта история в любом случае не об Андерса, не о Мариан и не о их трагической любви. Она о столетиях угнетения и магов, которые должны от него освободиться.

Хлопает входная дверь. 

Андерс вздрагивает, но, увидев единственное знакомое лицо, которое не кривится от его появления в поле зрения, Андерс выдыхает и позволяет себе улыбку. 

— Рад узнать, что _вы_ наконец очнулись, — говорит Солас. — Я следил за _вами_ эти три дня, и даже Справедливость не отвечал мне.

Андерсу странно услышать, что кто-то берет Справедливость во внимание не как демона, а его самого не как одержимого. Но Солас говорит о них совершенно спокойно и так, будто то, чем Андерс является, совершенно естественно и нисколько Соласа не тревожит. 

— Должно быть, — продолжает Солас, подходя ближе. — столь резкое утолщение завесы сказалось на нем.

Он присаживается на пол, сохранив меж ними некоторую дистанцию, скрестив ноги и сложив посох себе на колени, расслабленно придерживая его пальцы. Солас слишком легко одет для гор и снегов снаружи дома, но холод, кажется, его нисколько не волнует, а на едва теплый очаг он смотрит с равнодушием.

— У тебя странный выбор слов для разговоров об одержимости, — отвечает Андерс.

Он столько лет отрицал, что одержим — до сих пор это делает — злился и говорил всем, даже самому себе, что Справедливость — дух, добрый дух, никакой он не демон. 

— Я бы не назвал тебя одержимым, — говорит Солас неожиданно. — Не в классическом понимании. У вас со Справедливостью сложился симбиоз. Сотрудничество. Я долго и основательно изучал Тень, и у меня есть друзья среди духов, однако я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Я нахожу вас… — он окидывает Андерса взглядом с ног до головы, и это взгляд натуралиста, поймавшего редкую бабочку. — Занимательными. 

— Впервые слышу, чтобы у кого-то были друзья среди духов, — отвечает Андерс удивленно, и Солас отвечает ему с не раздражающей ноткой снисхождения.

— Я знаю, что в Кругах учат бояться Тени и того, что она таит в себе. Но Тень не страшнее огня в этом очаге, если знать, как с ней обращаться. 

— Ты никогда не был в Круге? — Андерс сдвигается, чтобы привалиться к едва теплой каменной кладке спиной, вытягивая ноги.

— Нет.

— Почему ты тогда сдался… добровольно? 

Андерс сбегал из Круга семь раз и был готов сбежать еще сотню, если бы по счастливой случайности он не встретил тогда героиню Ферелдена, и он не может понять и уложить в голове, как можно добровольно сдать свою свободу, но отчего-то в Соласе это не вызывает раздражение. Видя других подобных магов, Андерс всегда чувствовал бессильную неясную глухую злобу, но Солас кажется оплотом уверенности и спокойствия в окружающем хаосе. 

— Потому что если мир будет умирать, то все мы умрем вместе с ним. И если мои знания могут помочь предотвратить это, я готов их предоставить, — Солас кивает на руку Андерса с меткой. — То же можно сказать и о тебе, _Вестник Андрасте_.

— Не зови меня так, — просит Андерс недовольно, едва подавив глупое желание спрятать руку за спину.

— В Тени я видел очень много войн, — говорит Солас, — забытых и тех, о которых помнят, и у каждой великой войны были свои герои. Интересно узнать, каким будешь ты.

— Я не герой, — отвечает Андерс устало.

Он не герой, никогда не собирался им становиться. Он строчил никому не нужные манифесты и взрывал церковь не ради признания.

— Разве? — переспрашивает Солас. — Перепуганный народ, прячущийся за хлипкими деревянными стенами Убежища не согласен с тобой. Всем им нужно то, во что они могут верить, и за что уцепиться с надеждой. Далеких призрачных фигур из Песни Света недостаточно. 

Андерс кривится.

— Для тебя это, должно быть, мало что значит, — предполагает он кисло. 

— Почему? 

— Ты ведь эльф. Разве эльфы верят в Создателя? В Андрасте?

Солас едва заметно странно улыбается.

— Я всегда открыт новым идеям, — отвечает он мягким тоном. 

Разговор снова возвращается к Тени, и Андерс слушает рассказы Соласа о том, что он видел, пытаясь понять, как к этому относиться. Это странно, необычно, Андерс никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном. Да, все люди попадают в Тень, когда спят, но Солас говорит об осознанных снах, о снах на руинах городов и империй. Никакой маг из Круга никогда не осмелился бы на подобное. Андерсу даже не приходило в голову, что так вообще можно, страх перед Тенью и ее обитателями засел в нем так плотно, врос в его вены так, что никогда уже не выдрать. У этого сорняка слишком глубокие корни.

Ирвинг говорил, что маг может уйти из Круга, но Круг никогда не уйдет из мага, и это чистая правда, как бы сильно это Андерса ни злило. Даже сейчас отзывается внутри глухим раздражением, стоит вспомнить об этом. 

Они сидят так вдвоем, пока не тухнет очаг и не становится холодно. Начинает темнеть, а солнце давно уже спряталось за горы, и зеленый свет от Бреши растянулся по снегам, как по палитре, неуютно заглядывая в окна, и еще через какое-то время Солас уходит, пожелав Андерсу спокойной ночи.

Андерс подкидывает поленьев, сложенных у каменной кладки, в очаг, поджигает их щелчком пальцев и, погревшись у огня, решает лечь спать. Хочется есть, но не хочется выходить из дома, тут, в одиночестве, спокойнее, а под тяжелым одеялом еще и тепло. 

Он долго лежит, смотря на зелено-желтые отсветы на полу. То начинает разглядывать руку, то вспоминает про Хоук, то про Круги, то про то, о чем рассказал ему Солас. 

Андерс не помнит, как заснул, может, оттого сон, в который его окунает, кажется ему еще страшнее, чем он есть на самом деле. 

Такие сны приходят к нему редко, раз в годы, и всегда надолго выбивают из колеи. Они не похожи на обычные кошмары, они оставляют под кожей липкую паутинку мерзкого ощущения связи с чем-то большим и мерзким. 

Со скверной. 

Давным-давно Андерс страшился мысли о том, что через десяток или два лет он будет видеть и слышать все это постоянно, и это сведет его с ума. 

Но потом он решил, что все равно не проживет достаточно долго, чтобы Зов поглотил его.

Но сейчас Андерс просыпается от собственного крика и торопливо зажимает рот трясущейся рукой, боясь, что разбудил кого-нибудь. 

Одиночество наваливается на него так сильно и холодно, что Андерс торопливо вжимается в стену спиной, съеживаясь на боку под одеялом с головой, надеясь, что эта маленькая детская уловка заставит монстров уйти, а в ушах у него скрежещет со страшной силой. 

Голова не просто болит — раскалывается. Трещин в ней столько же, сколько в яичной скорлупе, которую ударили ложкой.

Кошмары, связанные с Зовом, приходили к нему раньше, но он не помнит, чтобы они были такими реальными. Разве что только поначалу. 

Андерс не застал мор, когда Зов особенно силен даже для тех, чье время еще не пришло, в качестве стража, но… 

Но все же что-то подобное ему непосчастливилось испытать, когда Мариан затащила его, Варрика и Авелин в бывшую тюрьму Серых Стражей, где они нашли древнего тевинтерского магистра, который имитировал Зов. Голова тогда раскалывалась точно так же, и Андерс едва мог спать на привалах из-за кошмаров, даже несмотря на то, что Справедливость, возмущенный попыткам подобного контроля, защищал его от этого воздействия, как мог.

Как же его…

 _Корифей_?

Они убили его, и подтверждением тому было то, что Зов перестал мучить — не только Андерса, но и остальных Серых Стражей, что повстречались им в той тюрьме.

И вот снова… 

Он не знает, почему вспомнил об этом.

Когда сердцебиение перестает быть таким, что сотрясается все тело, Андерс садится на постели, доверившись себе достаточно, чтобы убрать руку от рта. Он прижимает ледяные пальцы к вискам, подтянув колени к груди, и утыкается в них лбом, медленно дыша.

Еще темно.

И зелень-зелень-зелень по полу.

И на руке — тоже зелень. Отсветы на коже. Даже под веками. 

Не мог же это быть тот же самый древний магистр? Он же должен быть мертв, гнить глубоко под землей. Выжил? 

Мог ли это быть какой-то другой такой же тевинтерский магистр? Мало ли их еще осталось… живых? Архитектор, Корифей, должны быть еще, так? 

Эти мысли не занимают его надолго, но заснуть снова Андерсу не удается.

Он выходит на улицу, умывается снегом, смотрит на Брешь долго, пока не перестает чувствовать нос, и только тогда возвращается в дом. Он разжигает огонь, садится на полу возле очага и только тогда засыпает.

За это поясница и шея мстят ему с утра, но, по крайней мере, ничего больше ему не приснилось.

Андерс чувствует себя ужасающе разбитым, но после завтрака и того, что он оставляет немного еды тому злому коту (его сегодня нет на месте с утра, но Андерс надеется, что он вернется и примет угощение), он решает осмотреться.

Андерс усвоил, что за ним следят, но никто ничего не говорил ему о том, что нельзя выбираться за стену, окружающую деревню. Кроме того, сразу за ней расположился лагерь солдат, так что, видимо, близлежащие земли тоже считаются территорией Убежища. Ну а в случае чего, у Андерса за плечами семь побегов из Круга, а в Круге все было гораздо хуже, чем сейчас.

Впрочем, Андерс не планирует делать ничего сомнительного и привлекающего лишнее внимание. 

Хотя ничего делать ему и не нужно: люди следят за ним, шепчутся, боятся подойти, зовут его Вестником Андрасте, а некоторые особо смелые просят благословения, а Андерс не знает, что с ними делать. 

Люди верят.

Верят, что сама Андрасте стояла за его плечом, верят, что Создатель так показал, что не оставил этот мир и детей своих. 

Андерс проходится вдоль стен, стараясь двигаться быстро, чтобы не замерзнуть, но тело по-прежнему предает его после половины ночи, проведенной в скрюченном состоянии на твердом полу у очага, где еще и дуло. Андерс не уходит далеко, шмыгает мимо Мередит и ее солдат, среди них же замечает Каллена и только фыркает злорадно. Так он выходит к промерзшему озеру и решает не следовать дальше. 

Сегодня еще холоднее, чем вчера, и снег громко хрустит под ногами, а мороз жжет под одеждой. Дышать больно. Так что Андерс решает здесь не задерживаться и хочет уже вернуться обратно, как вдруг замечает, как что-то черненькое пытается спрятаться в кустах, утопая в снегу. Про холод Андерс забывает сразу же.

Это котенок. Точно! Крошечный, черненький, испуганный и наверняка замерзший. 

Андерс подходит ближе, успевает только мельком увидеть, как сверкнули глазки, и котенок сразу же пробует скрыться. Андерс просто не может позволить ему сбежать к верной смерти от холода, так что он падает в снег и забирается под куст, по пути роняя одну из перчаток. 

Котенок оказывается не из робкого десятка и отбивается от него, как может, так что достать его сразу не выходит, и даже ласковые уговоры не помогают.

Через несколько минут возни сзади раздаются сначала грузные хрустящие шаги, а потом и.

— А ты себе не изменяешь.

Андерсу совсем не до Варрика: ему в щеку впивается колючая ветка куста, а котенок жалобно пищит и хватается передними лапками за тонкие кривые веточки. Андерс уже успел схватить его за единственную заднюю лапку и теперь пытается очень осторожно вытащить его из-под куста. Жалобное попискивание просто разбивает ему сердце, но позволить этому бедному ребенку спрятаться в ледяной расщелине между камнями… нет уж. 

Пальцы у него давно заледенели, он их уже не чувствует, а поясница сейчас просто отвалится. 

Одержав победу, Андерс вытягивает пищащего котенка из-под куста и торопливо садится, разгибая спину. 

Дикая мордочка с крошечным белым пятнышком у левого уха теперь сверлит его огромными желтыми глазами. Это очаровательный перепуганный мальчик в белых «носочках», без одной задней лапки и с очень коротким хвостом. Он ощутимо впивается Андерсу в руку коготками, оставляя белые следы, но причинить настоящий вред у него не выходит.

Да и Андерс не был бы против. 

Котенок чуть больше его ладони. Легкий. Худой. 

— Тише, мой хороший. 

Андерс прячет его под тяжелый плащ, прижимая его к своей груди, чувствуя, как он возится и пытается укусить его за палец. Тогда Андерс берет отброшенную ранее перчатку в свободную руку и встает, выпрямляясь, и только тогда поворачивается к Варрику.

Тот, терпеливо ждавший все это время, продолжает.

— Кошки. Церкви. Взрывы.

Андерс щурится на него. 

— Я здесь ни при чем.

_в этот раз_

Варрик невесело усмехается. 

— У нас не было возможности поговорить. 

Андерс вздыхает и поудобнее перехватывает котенка, который так и возится, будто норовит свалиться обратно в снег. Приходится достать его из-под плаща и строго посмотреть в недоумевающую мордочку. 

Говорить Андерсу совсем не хочется. 

— Что ты делал на Конклаве?

Андерс вздыхает. Он уже устал повторять одно и то же.

— Ничего. 

Варрик ему не верит, судя по выражению лица.

— Я не собирался мешать его работе, если ты беспокоишься об этом. 

— Сказать по правде, не особо, — отвечает Варрик неожиданно. — Раз уж искательница позволила тебе просто гулять по округе, то она считает, что в этот раз ты невиновен, так что… а, — он взмахивает рукой.

Вместе они направляются обратно к Убежищу. У Андерса нет настроения разговаривать, все его мысли теперь занимает котенок в руках, но Варрик, по привычке своей, не перестает разговаривать, заполняя неуютную хрустящую тишину. 

— На твое счастье, книга не особо-то понравилась читателям, — вздыхает он. — Многие считают ее слишком надуманной и неправдоподобной, — хмыкает. — Такая уж Хоук удивительная женщина. 

Андерса тянет спросить, переписывался ли Варрик с ней, виделся ли. Но он больно кусает себя за язык и заставляет себя забыть об этом. 

— Ты знал, что Мередит здесь? — спрашивает Андерс потом. Понятно, что Варрик здесь уже какое-то время, и он-то точно знать должен. 

— О, да, _Красную Леди_ сложно не заметить. 

_О Создатель, и у нее есть прозвище?!_

Дома Андерс осматривает котенка на предмет всевозможных свежих ранок и иных повреждений, потом кормит его и после просто берет на руки, ласково почесывая за ухом. Бедный мальчик больше его не боится и не пытается вырваться и сбежать. Он согрелся и, наевшись, подобрел, теперь засыпая у человека в руках, свернувшись в очаровательный клубочек. Он маленький настолько, что его можно удержать одной ладонью. Андерс смотрит, умиляется и снова ловит себя на мысли о том, что жизнь не так уж и плоха, раз уж в ней есть маленькие котики, которых он может спасти.

По полу дует, но вставать Андерс не спешит.

Он сидит, привалившись спиной к кровати, согнув колени, положив ладонь, в которой спит его маленький новый друг, себе на бедра, и пытается придумать, как его назвать. 

Если он найдет еще таких же милых дружелюбных кошек в Убежище, то без проблем сможет снести все тяготы своего неожиданного положения.

Ему вспоминается тот важный старый кот, которого Андерс больше пока не видел. Нужно будет попробовать поискать его и попытаться накормить еще раз. Может, так ему потихоньку удастся завоевать доверие и погладить его. 

Но пока что остается гладить только вот этого котенка. Его так жалко: как только он потерял лапку с хвостиком? 

— Ты у меня будешь Пятнышком, — решает Андерс, касаясь пятнышка у ушка. 

Только он начинает задремывать, как в дом вбегает солдатка — скорее всего одна из адъютанток Кассандры — и сообщает о том, что его хотят видеть в ставке.

Андерс горестно вздыхает. 

Он отвечает, что сейчас будет и, под удивленным и странным взглядом адъютантки, сооружает для Пятнышка лежанку у огня, пожертвовав своим плащом. Только после этого Андерс позволяет себе отправиться навстречу делам.


	3. Глава 3. Мне ваших рук тепла не достается, и взгляды мне спасенья не пророчат

_Ни от пронзающих небеса пиков,  
Ни от окутанных тайнами корней древних дубов  
Одинокий мой зов не добился ответа,  
Голос мой возвращался с ветром ныне безответно._

_Песнь Андрасте_

Кассандра встречает Андерса у церкви. Она окидывает его долгим холодным взглядом, бросает короткий взгляд на Брешь, и вместе они заходят внутрь. Ее молчание давит, а Андерс вспоминает про свой ночной кошмар. 

Стоит ли рассказывать, что он является Серым Стражем, и что он слышал что-то так похожее на Зов? 

Это не Мор, не может быть Мором. С последнего прошло всего-то десять лет, а архидемоны никогда в истории не действовали так, как действует сейчас тот, кто стоит за взрывом. 

В церкви приятно тихо, и свечи бросают уютные желтые отсветы на каменные стены, среди которых не сильно теплее, чем снаружи. Но, по крайней мере, здесь нет ветра. 

— Беспокоит? — спрашивает Кассандра вдруг. Андерс даже вздрагивает, совсем не ожидая, что она заговорит с ним. — Метка. Беспокоит?

Андерс бросает взгляд на руку. Перчатки он оставил в доме, и пальцы мерзнут, да и без плаща ему зябко, но он не жалеет, что оставил его котенку. 

— После закрытия того разрыва больше не болит, — отвечает Андерс. 

Брешь по-прежнему в небе, и надо бы спросить об этом Соласа, он наверняка должен знать обо всем этом больше. Его предположения о том, почему Брешь не закрылась вместе с разрывом, с которого она началась, могут быть полезны. Андерс совершенно об этом не вспомнил и не подумал, когда они разговаривали, но время еще будет. 

Он надеется. 

— Ты сделал все, что от тебя требовалось, — замечает Кассандра. Тоже неожиданно. — Главное, что ни Брешь, ни метка больше не растут, — они подходят к двери и, прежде чем открыть ее, Кассандра добавляет. — Солас предполагает, что если направить больше энергии, то Брешь закроется совсем. 

— Но энергии, я полагаю, нужно слишком много.

— Да. И у нас есть пара вариантов. Поэтому ты здесь.

— И причем здесь я? 

Кассандра открывает дверь и молча пропускает Андерса в комнату первым. В комнате Лелиана, Мередит — они с Андерсом обмениваются недобрыми взглядами — и еще одна незнакомая Андерсу женщина в удивительно роскошном и легком золотом костюме, который в общем окружении смотрится не совсем к месту. Увидев его, она заметно оживляется, ее темные глаза заинтересованно поблескивают, и она единственная, у кого на лице нет печати настороженности и затаенного отвращения к нему. 

— Леди Жозефина Монтелье, — представляет ее Кассандра. — _наш_ посол. 

Андерс кивает ей коротко, и она кивает в ответ, но ее движение больше похоже на изящный намек на поклон. 

— Много слышала о вас, _милорд_ , — говорит она с акцентом. Антиванским? Похоже. — Рада знакомству. 

Конечно, это просто вежливость, но вновь услышать, что Андерсу хоть кто-то рад все же приятно, это отрицать не выходит даже для самого себя. 

— Сестра Лелиана заведует шпионской сетью, — продолжает Кассандра зачем-то, и Андерс переводит на нее взгляд. — А леди Станнард заведует войсками, как ты знаешь… 

_Лучше, чем хотелось бы._

Андерс слегка щурится, заставив себя не смотреть в сторону Мередит. Какая из нее леди вообще? 

— И я здесь… зачем? — спрашивает он с опаской. 

— Как ты правильно заметил ранее, люди зовут тебя Вестником Андрасте. Она обходит стол, и теперь все четыре женщины стоят напротив и все взгляды на нем. Андерсу неуютно, и успокаивает его лишь мысль о том, что входная дверь позади, и она не заперта. — И если они за кем-то пойдут, то только за тобой. 

Андерс давит смешок в горле. 

Это… очень глупо. 

— Поэтому мы не можем не привлечь тебя к планированию и исполнению последующих операций, — оканчивает Кассандра с сомнением и некоторой скрипучей досадой в голосе. 

— А… 

В висок стреляет болью, но думать это ему не мешает, и мысли неприятно четкие.

Что ж, хорошая новость в том, что его не запрут и не усмирят в ближайшее время. Он нужен им из-за метки и из-за того, что люди видят в нем фигуру спасителя. Есть во всем происходящем что-то ироничное и забавное, но, с другой стороны, нет ничего забавного в том, что Андерсу придется находиться рядом с людьми, которые его ненавидят, и которые убили бы его, дай только волю.

Впрочем, им точно так же придется находиться рядом с ним, и еще неизвестно, кто с кем заперт. 

Судя по их лицам, они не в восторге. Особенно Мередит, ее ладонь лежит на рукояти меча, старая храмовничья привычка, и Андерс не может оторвать взгляда. От боли его подташнивает, и воздух здесь такой холодный.

— Все еще не понимаю, зачем вы приняли такое решение, леди Искательница, — говорит Мередит. — Не понимаю, зачем привлекать _одержимого_ к решению вопросов. Достаточно просто иногда показывать его людям… 

— Необязательно говорить обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет, — отвечает Андерс, злость разгорается моментально. Да как она смеет? Круги пали уже несколько лет как, а все храмовничье по-прежнему в ней, и привычка говорить о магах так, будто их нет в комнате, или будто у них вовсе нет права голоса, по-прежнему на месте. Это навевает так много воспоминаний разом, что Андерс почти задыхается. 

Кассандра не дает спору разрастись. 

— Все уже решено, командующая. Предлагаю перейти сразу к делу, — говорит она, кивая на карты, разложенные на столе. К Андерсу они обращены севером, так что справа от Убежища лег Орлей, а слева — Ферелден. Отмеченное на карте Убежище расположилось прямо по центру, в Морозных горах, прошедших меж странами естественной границей. 

Проще было бы сориентироваться, если встать так, чтобы карта перед глазами легла нормально, но Андерсу не хочется подходить к ним ближе. К тому же, так между Андерсом и дверью окажется препятствие в виде стола, а этого ему бы хотелось меньше всего.

Эта дурная привычка тревожиться из-за подобных вещей с ним навсегда.

— Как мы уже выяснили, на закрытие Бреши понадобится очень много энергии, — говорит Кассандра. Андерс чувствует ее тяжелый взгляд, но сам смотрит на отметки на карте. — Солас сказал, что одного тебя достаточно просто не будет… 

— И это значит, что мы должны обратиться к магам, — вставляет Лелиана, и Андерс даже поднимает на нее взгляд, не скрывая удивления. Ему казалось, никто из этого совета даже близко не хочет к магам подходить, а тут…

— При всем уважении, сестра Лелиана, но я по-прежнему считаю, что это просто абсурд, — отрезает Мередит, и Андерс чувствует, что готов ощериться и зашипеть. Любой звук ее голоса вызывает в нем волну бесконтрольной внутренней агрессии, с которой он не знает, что делать, ведь выплеснуть ее не может. Похоже, разговор об этом у них уже был. — Храмовники могут подойти для этой цели ничуть не хуже.

Андерс щурится. Был бы котом, прижал бы уши к голове. Он уже готов устроить сцену, заявив, что лучше убьет себя и заберет с собой весь мир, чем пойдет на сотрудничество с этими _уродами_ , но не успевает: Кассандра, хмурясь и будто через силу отступает от Мередит, подступая ближе к Лелиане. 

— Нам нужна магия, командующая, — говорит она. — Солас говорил, что если направить достаточно энергии в метку, то… 

— То это уничтожит вообще все, — обрывает Мередит самым раздражающим из всего набора своих тонов и интонаций. — И кого вы слушаете? Необразованного отступника, никогда не бывавшего в Круге? 

— Как раз потому, что он никогда не был в Круге, он и может сказать обо всем происходящем хоть что-нибудь, — Андерс честно пытается не рычать. Мередит его слова нисколько не впечатляют. 

— Храмовники могли бы подавить Брешь, — говорит она, проигнорировав его. — Ослабить ее… 

— Это только ваши догадки, — отвечает Лелиана. 

— Я _была_ храмовницей и прекрасно _знаю_ , на что они способны… 

Была? Бывших храмовниц и храмовников не бывает, Андерс просто уверен. 

— В смысле, на убийства невиновных и ложные обвинения в магии крови? — вставляет Андерс, перебив ее, и Мередит бросает на него злой взгляд. Она выглядит почти спокойной, но рукоять меча под ее пальцами скрипит. 

— Боюсь, нашему _Вестнику_ неведомы хорошие манеры. Мама не учила не перебивать? 

У Андерса искрит под кожей. Еще одно слово из ее _поганого_ рта, и его сорвет, и тогда они поймут, что такое _одержимый_ на самом деле. Андерс сжимает кулаки, пытаясь не забывать дышать, а легкие уже больно печет. 

— Перестаньте, — обрывает Лелиана ледяным тоном, не позволив ему ответить что-либо. 

— Полагаю, раз я здесь, то мое мнение что-то да значит, — говорит Андерс сквозь зубы, теперь избегая взгляда на Мередит вообще. Одно только выражение ее глаз заставляет его дрожать от ярости. Он поворачивается к Кассандре и Лелиане, надеясь на нормальный диалог с ними. Пусть они и испытывают к нему и неприязнь, и подозрение, они все еще гораздо лучше, чем Мередит. Никакая _личная_ история их не связывает. 

_Все произошедшее неправильно считать личной историей. Все дело в магах. И только в них_. 

А еще они обе согласны с тем, что маги куда полезнее храмовников.

— Ты можешь высказываться, — отвечает Лелиана ровно. 

Андерс передергивает плечами, подумав о том, что угроза самоубийства на них вряд ли произведет большое впечатление. Чтобы его послушали, нужно надавить через что-то, чему они доверяют. Или кому. 

— Я пойду на сотрудничество с храмовниками, — говорит он медленно, проглатывая отвращение к самому себе от того, что вообще произносит такое вслух. Он чувствует от этих слов бессильную душную злобу, которая с ним навсегда. — _Только_ , если Солас скажет, что они лучше подойдут для закрытия Бреши. 

Андерс прекрасно знает, что Солас так не скажет. Он, проживший всю жизнь отступником, едва ли питает к храмовникам теплые чувства. Андерс не заметил в нем какой-то особой ненависти к ним или даже хотя бы неприязни, но ему явно не нравится, когда к магии относятся с презрением. 

— Леди Искательница ведь сама сказала, что Солас предполагает, что Брешь можно закрыть, если направить больше энергии в метку, а сделать это могут только маги. Разве не так? — добавляет Андерс.

Кассандра нехотя кивает. 

Андерс не знает, кто здесь считается главной. Кассандра указала на роли, но не сказала, чем занимается сама. Возможно, как объявившая о возрождении Инквизиции, выше остальных считается она? В любом случае, она согласна с ним, точно так же согласна и Лелиана. 

— Вы не можете так просто прислушиваться к одержимому террористу, — снова пробует Мередит, недовольная своим меньшинством. 

— К сожалению, ни одна из групп пока что не станет нас даже слушать, — вставляет вдруг леди посол, все это время молча наблюдавшая за происходящим. Она поднимает с края стола большой деревянный планшет с прикрепленной в углу свечой, пламя которой опасно вздрагивает от движения. Леди Монтелье окидывает взглядом лежащие на нем бумаги и продолжает. — Церковь уже высказалась против Инквизиции и конкретно против вас, — она бросает на Андерса взгляд. — Церковь пугает то, что некий Вестник Андрасте появился буквально из ниоткуда. Стараниями канцлера Родерика все мы объявлены еретиками. Так что сейчас и речи не может быть о том, чтобы обратиться к какой-либо из сторон. 

Голова начинает болеть сильнее.

Андерс прикрывает глаза ненадолго и трет висок.

Он вспоминает о кошмаре. Стоит ли рассказывать? 

Или это не так уж и важно? Или это был самый обычный кошмар, и дело даже не в Зове? 

— Слухи о Вестнике все равно уже не остановить, — вставляет Лелиана. — Пытаться мы и не будем, все это можно использовать. И есть кое-что, что мы можем сделать, — добавляет она, выделив «мы» интонацией так, чтобы Андерс понял, что ему придется привыкнуть к тому, что он тоже увяз в этом болоте. 

Вот и зачем лез…

Вестник Андрасте, надо же. 

— Одна преподобная мать высказала желание встретиться с Вестником, — говорит Лелиана. — Она сейчас во Внутренних землях неподалеку от Редклифа. Она осведомлена о том, что происходит сейчас в Церкви лучше, чем мы. 

Андерс щурится.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я… что? Поехал? — переспрашивает Андерс с большим сомнением. Он думал, его вообще не выпустят из Убежища. 

— Ты останешься здесь, — отрезает Кассандра. — Пока что. Но, скорее всего, тебе придется присоединиться к лагерю немного позже. Было много сообщений о разрывах во Внутренних землях, таких же, как ты закрывал по пути к Бреши. Новые сейчас не открываются, но и те, что есть, так просто не пропадут. 

Что ж, хорошо. По крайней мере, у Андерса есть какое-то время в запасе, чтобы прочесать округу на предмет наличия представителей кошачьих, а потом он обязательно накормит всех, кого только найдет. Если его, конечно, не запрягут делать что-либо еще, но в этом Андерс сомневается. Его вынужденные… союзницы… коллеги относятся к нему с большой опаской и отвращением, в Мередит это видно особенно четко, ведь она даже не пытается скрывать. 

Надо ей было думать раньше, еще когда она была храмовницей, и когда ее же люди позволили Андерсу уйти, побоявшись идти против Хоук. 

А тому же Каллену нужно было думать еще раньше — когда Мередит сходила с ума и держала в страхе и храмовников тоже, а никто ничего не делал, дрожа от ужаса от одного ее взгляда. 

Ну а сейчас со стороны Мередит как-то глупо жаловаться на то, что Андерс до сих пор жив и не под стражей. 

Храмовница, что с нее взять. 

После леди Монтелье заводит разговор о беженцах и нехватке жилья, еды и теплых вещей, и Андерс понимает, что от него здесь больше ничего не ждут. Кассандра отпускает его, и Андерс торопливо сбегает из церкви, не задерживаясь внутри, хотя ему отчего-то хочется постоять перед статуей Андрасте и посмотреть в ее бесстрастные глаза. 

В церковных дверях он сталкивается с Калленом.

Андерс вздрагивает, дергается, совершенно не статусно отшатываясь от него, ругается про себя, и окидывает нехорошим взглядом. Каллен как будто слегка бледнеет, хотя дело наверняка не в Андерсе, а в погоде. 

Справедливость скребется в венах, а Андерса мутит, ведь на какое-то мгновение Каллен загораживает дверной проем. 

Воспоминания похожи на стертые потрескавшиеся фрески, на которых так сложно что-то рассмотреть, но общие очертания в сырой тьме — о, они есть, и они никогда никуда не пропадут. 

Выскользнув на улицу, Андерс первым делом решает отыскать Соласа. Это не составляет большого труда: селение маленькое и, хоть людей здесь сейчас гораздо больше, чем оно способно вместить, Солас обнаруживается без особых трудов: он помогает раненным в импровизированном палаточном госпитале, тоже слишком маленьком и слишком холодном. 

Увидев это, Андерс ощущает полузабытую душную вину. В своей лечебнице в Киркволле он порой работал сутками напролет. Особенно в плохие дни, когда Справедливость был не в настроении, когда считал, что они делают слишком мало, Андерс не мог даже спать. Он истощал себя до состояния неспособности подняться в поместье Хоук по секретному ходу через подвал, ключ к которому она дала ему. 

Но сейчас только он пытается заикнуться о том, чтобы помочь, Солас качает головой. 

— Брешь забрала слишком много твоих сил, — говорит он, и в голосе снова звучит какая-то неуловимая мягкость. Андерс не понимает, почему так, и, может, Солас говорит так со всеми. — Тебе сейчас лучше отдыхать и не пользоваться магией. 

Андерс окидывает взглядом госпиталь, замечая, что многие взгляды направлены на него, и это смущает. Ему сразу же хочется сбежать. 

— Сейчас тебе достаточно просто побыть рядом, чтобы помочь людям, — добавляет Солас, замечая это тоже. — Надежда может быть так же эффективна, как излечивающие заклинания. 

Андерс — не надежда. Он не хочет ей быть. Это давит ему на плечи и грудь. И Справедливость в груди скребется так взволнованно и так недовольно. Ведь они не должны быть в центре внимания, они здесь не ради этого.

Несколько дней ничего не происходит. Андерс ищет по округе кошек, кормит их, гладит по возможности, играет с Пятнышком и дает имена еще нескольким местным котам. Того важного матерого кота со злым взглядом Андерсу так и не удается приманить поближе к себе, но зато он нарекает его Командором, и он намного лучше, чем Мередит. Андерс не пересекается с ней почти, игнорирует изо всех сил, ровно как и Каллена, который от нее не отходит, и канцлера Родерика. Это сделать куда легче, ведь он почти не показывается из церкви, а вот Мередит с Калленом постоянно прямо за воротами Убежища со своими солдатами. Как Андерс успевает узнать, Каллен — ее адъютант, но про себя Андерс зовет его мальчиком на побегушках. «Адъютант» — это слишком солидно. 

Вечерами Андерс с Соласом сидит у очага дома. По полу всегда дует, но Солас на это никогда не жалуется и всегда садится на некотором расстоянии от него, так, что свет едва падает на его фигуру. Андерс всегда сидит, привалившись к каменной кладке спиной, обнимает Пятнышко и слушает, что Солас рассказывает ему о Тени и снах. 

Это удивительно, это какой-то совершенно иной магический мир, о котором Андерс никогда в своей жизни Круга не слышал. 

— Никто ведь не боится собственных рук, — говорит Солас. — Никто не боится собственных ног, так почему магического дара, такой же части, как рука или нога, учат бояться?

Он так далек от Кругов, будто узнал о том, что они существовали, совсем недавно. Андерсу странно, но с Соласом… хорошо. Уютно и спокойно. У Андерса не слишком задавалось с эльфами раньше, но Солас, кажется, далек и от эльфов. Он совершенно непохож на Мерриль и на тех эльфов из ее клана, с которыми Андерс встречался пару раз, путешествуя по окрестностям Киркволла с Хоук. У Соласа нет рисунков на лице, и о самых долийцах он отзывается с некоторым пренебрежением в голосе, и Андерс не спрашивает, отчего он так относится к ним. Он ничего не смыслит в эльфах и их проблемах. Возможно, у Соласа это личное. Возможно, что-то еще, но это не то, о чем они могут свободно говорить друг с другом, потому что Андерс не понимает, и потому что Солас не спешит делиться этим с _шемленом_ , или как там эльфы зовут людей. 

От Соласа Андерс, впрочем, ни разу ничего подобного так и не слышит. 

Через еще пару дней Кассандра возвращается в Убежище с несколькими разведчиками, злая и хмурая, и на совете кладет перед Андерсом карту с отмеченными на ней разрывами. 

— Мать Жизель сказала, что приедет в Убежище, только если мы обеспечим безопасность людей. Иначе она не может их оставить, — сообщает Кассандра, сверля Андерса нехорошим взглядом, как будто это он подвергает людей опасности.

— То есть мне все-таки придется отправиться во Внутренние земли? — уточняет Андерс кисло. Кассандра кивает, причем не менее кисло, чем он. Потом вздыхает и добавляет.

— Мы решили вопрос с лошадьми, но их пока что не могут доставить из-за этих самых разрывов, так что придется пешком. 

Андерс грустно думает о том, что у него только перестала болеть поясница и ноги, и вот снова придется в путь. Навевает какие-то воспоминания — из Киркволла, кажется, когда Хоук врывалась к нему в лечебницу, зовя на очередное приключение, некоторые из которых могли занимать недели, а то и больше хождений и беготни по окрестностям Киркволла.

И даже еще раньше, еще когда он считал себя Серым Стражем.

Так давно все это было. 

— Мне понадобится посох, — добавляет Андерс, и Кассандра окидывает его долгим хмурым взглядом. — Мы ведь не на прогулку отправляемся, — поясняет он, понимая, что она очень не хочет давать ему оружие. 

— Что ж, его я тебе обеспечу, — говорит она медленно, с какой-то опаской, как будто гадая, не слишком ли опрометчиво она пообещала это. — Выезжаем завтра, — добавляет она. 

Андерс сразу же думает о том, что первым делом нужно решить, что делать с Пятнышком, и решение приходит довольно быстро: Андерс находит ту самую эльфийку, которая так испугалась его пробуждения, у полевой кухни. Она помогает с приготовлением пищи и жутко пугается снова, как только он подходит и отводит ее в сторону. Все вокруг неуютно утихают, следя за ними, а Андерсу становится не по себе. 

— Не бойся, — просит Андерс, хотя это не имеет никакого эффекта. — Хотел попросить тебя кое о чем. Тебя как зовут? 

— Для Вестника Андрасте все, что угодно, — торопится сказать она. — Мельва. 

— Я котенка нашел, — говорит Андерс, и ее выражение лица из испуганного моментально меняется к растерянному. — И мне нужно будет уехать. Я хотел попросить, чтобы ты приглядывала за ним и кормила.

Мельва несмело улыбается.

— Хорошо, Вестник.

— Просто Андерс, — отвечает он быстрее, чем думает, и кусает язык. Но на лице Мельвы не отображается никакого узнавания, так что он расслабляется. 

— Не могу, милорд, — отвечает она.

Андерс не знает, что хуже: Вестник или милорд. Наверное, все-таки первое. 

— Пойдем лучше, я познакомлю тебя с Пятнышком, — говорит Андерс кисло, и Мельва немного оживляется.

— Вы назвали котенка Пятнышком? — спрашивает она чуть смелее, улыбнувшись.

Андерс отводит ее в дом под чужими пристальными взглядами. Когда они приходят, Пятнышко лениво топчется по кровати. Андерс успевает поймать его, прежде чем этот ребенок дергается, чтобы спрятаться под кровать. Андерс прижимает Пятнышко к груди, а тот только пару раз прикусывает его за палец, а потом затихает, вертя мордочкой, и Андерс протягивает его Мельве, чтобы познакомить. 

— Хорошенький какой! — восклицает Мельва, взяв его на руки. — Бедный, где хвостик потерял? И лапку… 

— Я его таким нашел, — отвечает Андерс. 

— На кого же вы нас оставите, Вестник, — бормочет Мельва, подняв на Андерса глаза. Андерсу не нравится, как она смотрит на него. Так, будто он что-то значит, будто он ее единственная надежда, на него никогда так раньше не смотрели. Так быть не должно, он не должен быть в центре всего этого. Так получилось, это глупая случайность, и Андерс совершенно ни при чем. 

— Это ненадолго, — обещает он. — Главное присмотри за ним, — добавляет, кивнув на Пятнышко, и она улыбается, снова воодушевленная своей новой целью. 

Андерс с опозданием думает о том, что она теперь может начать говорить о том, что сам Вестник поручил ей очень важную миссию, а кот — не просто кот, а посланный Андрасте помощник или что-то в этом духе. Это очень глупо выглядит в его голове, даже тянет усмехнуться, но Андерс уже ничему не удивится. 

— Я пойду принесу ему еды, — говорит Мельва, вернув Пятнышко Андерсу на руки. Ее пальцы слегка подрагивают, должно быть, от волнения. Андерс рассеянно кивает, почесав котенка за ухом, и сам, уверившись, что его _кошкоребенок_ будет в надежных руках, набросив плащ, вышел из дома, оставив Пятнышко на постели. 

На улице Андерс сталкивается с Соласом и с большим облегчением узнает у него, что тот тоже поедет во Внутренние земли, так что Андерсу не придется быть в компании Кассандры практически один на один. 

Чуть позже, но уже без облегчения, он узнает, что Варрик отправится тоже. По его собственным словам — чтобы позлить Искательницу и, конечно, чтобы приглядывать за Андерсом, «хотя Искательница и сделает это гораздо лучше меня», — добавляет он с усмешкой. 

Во Внутренних землях оказывается гораздо теплее, чем в оковах вечной горной зимы. В последний раз Андерс проходил по этой территории не так уж давно, когда держал путь на Конклав, но, по ощущениям, прошли месяцы с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел зеленую траву. 

Кассандра и правда находит для него посох, а после всю дорогу она бросает на него долгие нехорошие взгляды, и все послеживает, будто опасаясь, что он вот-вот сбежит. Андерс и правда — по привычке — высматривает пути отходов и прикидывает, как можно незаметно улизнуть из-под ее надзора, но побег в его планы больше не входит.

Кажется.

Он хорош в побегах, да и его филактерии у советниц Инквизиции нет, но есть ли смысл сбегать, если его не спешат прятать в подвале? 

Да и если есть шанс еще позлить Мередит своим присутствием, то лучше Андерс повременит. 

Метка больше не болит и, кажется, не убивает его, но никто не может сказать, не начнет ли это происходить снова. А если и начнет, то лучше быть поближе к тому, кто понимает в этом хоть что-то — то есть, к Соласу.

На время Конклава даже те группировки, которые относились к отступникам и храмовникам очень условно, прекратили свои сражения, но теперь здесь снова развернулись военные действия, и они нападают без всякого разбора, только лишь завидев издалека. Теперь понятно, откуда берется столько беженцев. 

Андерсу не хотелось бы верить, что есть маги, которые заняты таким, но вот они: точно так же мародерствуют, точно так же нападают на обычных людей, как и храмовники. Это неприятно признавать, тошно, но от реальности не денешься, и Андерсу бы хотелось оправдать их для себя тем, что они были так страшно озлоблены на мир после того, что он с ними сделал, но отчего-то это оправдание не кажется ему достаточно правильным.

— Силы Инквизиции уже прогнали их с Перекрестка, — говорит Кассандра хмуро, — но их по-прежнему слишком много. 

Перекресток оказывается небольшим поселением прямо по центру Внутренних земель, судя по картам. Лагерь Инквизиции стоит прямо возле него, вплотную, и из него видно огромное количество таких же беженцев и жертв войны: Андерс их сотни раз уже видел на протяжении всех этих лет, и каждый раз говорил себе, что если бы не взрыв в церкви, все это произошло бы все равно: может, позже, но произошло бы, неизбежно, как восход.

Солас и Варрик остаются в лагере, а Кассандра уводит Андерса в селение. 

— Идем, я представлю тебя, — зовет она, и он послушно следует за ней. Здесь на него не обращают внимания, и это его немного успокаивает. Люди здесь уже знают Кассандру, с ней здороваются, и она кивает всем, сдержано поджав губы. Ей такое внимание явно не по душе, и Андерс дергает уголком губ. 

Кассандра подводит его к женщине в клерикальной закрытой одежде и окликает ее. Женщина занята разговором с одним из раненных солдат и отзывается не сразу. Сначала оканчивает разговор с ним, после встает, выпрямляется и поворачивается. Взгляд темных пронзительных взгляд быстро скользит по Кассандре и потом сразу же по Андерсу, и тому снова становится не по себе, ведь что-то в ее глазах взволнованно вспыхивает. 

— Значит вы — тот, кого зовут Вестником Андрасте.

Андерс вздыхает. Понятно, что с этого разговор обязан был начаться. Но она могла хотя бы поздороваться. 

Мать Жизель оказывается пожилой уже женщиной с заметной сеточкой морщин вокруг располагающе добрых глаз. Одета она, кажется, по-орлейски, хотя в последние годы все жрицы в церкви даже в Ферелдене так и одевались. Лет десять назад одежды были другими, Андерс хорошо это помнит, ведь много путешествовал тогда с Героиней Ферелдена. Да и в Киркволле клерикальная «мода» была другой. 

Андерс коротко кидает взгляд на Кассандру и, поняв, что говорить он может за себя сам, отвечает.

— Зовут. Да. 

— Вы в это не верите, — замечает Мать Жизель.

Андерс качает головой.

— Я последний человек, которого Андрасте бы выбрала своим Вестником. 

Мать Жизель неуловимо улыбается.

— Не всегда нам дано выбирать свои роли. И не всегда мы уверены в том, что справимся с ними. 

Что, если он скажет ей о том, кто он? Изменится ли что-то в ее взгляде и речах? Исчезнет ли эта доброта и искренность, исчезнет легкая вдохновленная улыбка, она отступит на шаг, и лицо обезобразится отвращением и ужасом. Скажет ли она и тогда, что не смеет подвергать решения Создателя вопросам и критике? Или все переменится, и из Вестника Андрасте в ее глазах он превратится в одержимого самозванца? Так и будет. Андерс уверен. Ему почти хочется проверить свои догадки. Но сказать ей об этом он не может, конечно, нет. Ведь речь не только о нем, а об этой самой Инквизиции, и о целом мире, и ему приходится прикусить язык и придержать его за зубами, то есть сделать то, в чем он очень и очень плох. 

— Людям нужна надежда, — говорит Жизель. 

— Я последний, кто годится на роль надежды для кого-либо.

Она улыбается снова. 

— И все же вы должны убедить других служительниц, что вы не демон, которого следует бояться.

Андерс едва давит болезненный смешок. 

Его хватает на серьезный кивок. 

— Все, что они слышали о вас, это расплывчатые истории. Дайте им что-то настоящее, во что они могут верить. Хорошо будет обратиться к ним лично…

— Насколько я понял, они хотят моей смерти, — отвечает Андерс. — Или, как минимум, суда надо мной. Так что мой визит может все усугубить. 

Мать Жизель вздыхает. 

— Хуже, чем сейчас, уже стать не может.

— Может, — возражает Андерс, и она окидывает его долгим взглядом, в котором откуда-то берется печаль. Тоска по миру.

— Вы не обязаны убеждать всех. Вам достаточно посеять сомнения. Они сильны, пока их голоса звучат вместе, отберите у них это, и выиграете достаточно времени. Не знаю, посланы ли вы нам Создателем, или все это лишь случайность, но… я надеюсь. А надежда — это то, что нужно сейчас нам всем. Вы не исключение.

Андерс не помнит, что такое надежда. Но кивает.

Ему вспоминается Эльтина — владычица церкви, которую он убил взрывом. Женщина, строившая из себя непонятно кого, отказывавшаяся вступать в конфликт и делать хоть что-то, когда город, когда маги так нуждались в этом. Она говорила, что все в руках Создателя и делала вид, что ее церкви совершенно не касается все то, что происходит в Казематах, хотя Круг — это церковный ошейник, а храмовники — это церковные псы. Андерс ненавидел ее за это, в венах закипало всякий раз, как видел ее и как слышал ее очередной разговор с Хоук. Та столько раз просила ее вмешаться, но Эльтина продолжала делать вид, что выше всего этого.

Преподобная Мать Жизель ни капли на нее не похожа. И это приносит хоть каплю уверенности. Наверное, с учетом всех фактов, то, что мать Жизель вообще не бросилась на него с обвинениями, как сделал это канцлер Родерик, уже хорошо. Впрочем, она ведь не знает. 

И хорошо, если не узнает.

— Значит, вы поедете в Убежище вместе с нами? — спрашивает Кассандра, кажется, воодушевившись. 

Мать Жизель окидывает взглядом Перекресток и людей вокруг — страдающих и испуганных. 

— Да. Я предоставлю сестре Лелиане имена служительниц, к которым можно обратиться. Это немного, но это то, что я могу сделать. 

С большим сожалением Андерс узнает, что они сами не вернутся в Убежище так скоро, и все последующие дни проходят в разъездах по Внутренним землям. Кассандра по-прежнему следит за ним, не отпуская от себя далеко, и Андерс чувствует себя не то щенком на поводке, не то ребенком очень волнующейся тревожной мамочки. 

Андерс не спорит, чувствуя себя просто не в силах спорить: все силы уходят на то, чтобы не кричать по ночам. Кошмары снится ему не каждую ночь, но часто. Иногда — особо тревожно и страшно — Зов прорывается даже, когда он бодрствует. Похоже на скрежет по стеклу, тихий, смягченный Справедливостью и головной болью. 

К тому моменту, как Кассандра решает, что им пора вернуться в Убежище, у Андерса отваливается все, что может отваливаться, и страшно болит рука. Как оказывается, он не может так свободно пользоваться меткой настолько часто и много. Они проехались чуть ли не по всей территории Внутренних земель, чтобы закрыть известные разрывы, и теперь метку нарывало, даже несмотря на то, что между закрытиями были часы, а то и сутки. 

По крайней мере, обратно они ехали уже на лошадях. На них дорога заняла меньше времени, но вместе со всем остальным у Андерса теперь отваливается поясница и спина. 

Когда он получает возможность, наконец, попасть домой, то сталкивается с Мельвой. Та пугается, кажется, кланяется ему, опять зовет милордом, и Андерс слишком устал, чтобы спорить, но потом она говорит о Пятнышке, и тогда Андерсу уже не хочется расстраиваться и злиться.

Он прижимает котенка к себе, и тот норовит попасть лапой ему по носу.

— Папа вернулся, мой хороший, — бормочет Андерс, целуя Пятнышко между ушек, и становится так хорошо, и уже как-то все равно на войну, на мир, на Конклав и на Брешь. 

Справедливость ворчит под кожей. Андерс не слушает, и засыпает, уложив Пятнышко себе на грудь.

***

— Обращение Вестника к жрицам непосредственно — это не такая дурная идея, — объявляет леди Монтелье, и Андерса начинает мутить. Нет, это просто ужасная идея, отвратительная, хуже просто быть не может. Ей, конечно, знать лучше, но дело в том, что, будь Вестником кто угодно другой, все бы сработало. Но Вестник Андрасте — это Андерс, и Андерс совершенно не умеет говорить с людьми.

— Вы же это несерьезно, — отвечает Мередит растерянно, оторвавшись от какого-то документа, который ей принес Каллен. Он здесь же, и ему явно неуютно в компании их всех, и Андерса просто выводит из себя, что он то и дело бросает на него взгляды. 

— Мать Жизель права, говоря, что вся сила Церкви — в ее единодушии, — продолжает леди Монтелье, а Каллен нервно трет лоб. Вот бы Мередит отослала его уже. Они раздражают Андерса одинаково сильно, Мередит даже больше, но Каллен мельтешит своими движениями перед глазами. 

—Ужасный план, — говорит Андерс, понимая, что это первый раз, когда он соглашается с Мередит. 

Если бы он знал, что этот раз не последний, то удавил бы себя прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Его могут убить там, — вставляет Лелиана и холодно добавляет. — Особенно, если узнают… 

— Я никогда не был в Вал Руайо, — отвечает Андерс, прикрыв глаза, чтобы переждать белые вспышки боли. Голова раскалывается опять, напоминая о поводке из скверны. — Но жрицы церкви в любом случае сейчас не слишком меня жалуют. 

— Он ведь не будет один. Я поеду с ним, — говорит Кассандра. — У нас нет иного выбора. Сейчас мы не можем обратиться даже к тем, кого по сути считают преступниками, чтобы они помогли нам с Брешью. Мы должны собрать жриц вместе и должны обратиться к ним. 

— Почему бы не поехать тем, кто, собственно, умеет разговаривать? — спрашивает Андерс с опаской. — Кассандре. Вам, леди Монтелье. Например? 

— Дело в том, что все говорят не о нас, а о Вестнике Андрасте, — отвечает леди Жозефина сразу же. — Церковь всех нас объявила еретиками, но символ Инквизиции — это вы. 

Андерс тяжело вздыхает.

Ему не нравится быть символом. 

Даже когда он только лишь мечтал о том, чтобы что-то изменилось, он не хотел становиться символом чего-то, он не хотел никого вести. Ему… им со Справедливостью это было неважно, ненужно. 

Возможно, это привело к тому, что Мередит Станнард, которая сейчас хмурится на Каллена, должно быть из-за чего-то, что не понравилось ей в документе, обвинила во всем Круг. Возможно, Андерсу как раз это и было нужно: Круги, наконец, поняли, что они должны дать отпор, иначе всех магов задушат. Возможно, он никогда себе в этом не признается. Как не признается и в том, как ему было страшно. 

_Страшно — всегда._

— В таком случае, мы разошлем письма жрицам церкви, имена которых выдала мать Жизель, — говорит Лелиана. Мередит вздыхает — громко, но, что очень странно, без претензий на то, чтобы возражать. Андерс лишь коротко окидывает ее взглядом и снова случайно ловит взгляд Каллена. — На их сбор понадобится время. Так что, пока что нужно уладить еще один вопрос, — она поворачивается к Кассандре с Андерсом. — Сообщается о том, что все Серые Стражи пропали. 

Андерс медленно вталкивает воздух в легкие.

О, он знает, почему. Ему это снится в кошмарах. Он давно уже не считает себя Серым Стражем, но скверна никогда не позволит ему быть свободным от них окончательно. Всегда будет держать на этом поводке. 

— Однако, наши разведчики обнаружили, что один из Стражей по имени Блэкволл, сейчас находится во Внутренних землях.

Андерс мысленно стонет.

Во-первых, ему совершенно не хочется иметь никаких дел со стражами. Мысли о бедном сере Ланселапе по-прежнему ранят ему душу. Десять лет прошло, а разлука с ним все так же тяжела. Во-вторых, разве не мог этот Страж показаться раньше? Пока они еще были во Внутренних землях? Он надеется, что лично ему не придется ехать туда снова. 

— Возможно, я знаю, почему Стражи пропали, — говорит Андерс медленно, почему-то с опаской. Как бы его связь со Стражами не нажила ему еще больше проблем. Все поворачивают к нему головы, а Мередит, наконец, отсылает Каллена. 

— Конечно! — выдыхает Кассандра, когда тот уходит. — Варрик ведь говорил, что ты Серый Страж! — восклицает она громче и подходит ближе, вглядываясь в Андерса так, будто надеется увидеть в нем что-то, что может выдать в нем этого самого Стража.

— Был Стражем, — поправляет Андерс. Потом вздыхает и поясняет, к чему начал этот разговор. — После того, как Брешь была стабилизирована, мне приснился кошмар, связанный с… Зовом. 

Все советницы заметно вздрагивают. 

Леди Лелиана, кажется, бледнеет. 

— Зовом? Но это значит… — говорит она растерянно, и Андерс прочищает горло.

— Вообще бывает так, что Стражи слышат Зов и без видимой на то причины, обычно раз в годы или месяцы, если время еще не пришло. Но я вижу эти кошмары слишком часто. И наяву я слышу Зов тоже. Сначала я не понимал, что это он, потому что Справедливость пытается задавливать его, — говорить о Справедливости очень неуютно, да и от этого «задавливания» у Андерса не перестает болеть голова ни на минуту. 

— Происходящее сейчас не похоже на Мор, — говорит леди Лелиана со знанием дела. — Слишком мало порождений тьмы. И во время Мора Стражи не пропадают вот так в никуда. 

— Мне не с чем сравнивать, — говорит Андерс медленно. — я не застал Мор, будучи Стражем, но мне рассказывали, что если Зов идет от архидемона, то сам архидемон появляется в кошмарах и… и появляется чувство, будто он смотрит на тебя точно так же, как ты на него. Но ничего подобного я не видел. Если все Стражи разом, особенно, кто был только-только рекрутирован, начали слышать Зов, то, возможно, они напуганы. У них нет знакомого духа, который мог бы задавливать Зов, поэтому они могут понимать, что это не Мор. 

— Тогда странно, что тот Страж, о котором ходят слухи, по-прежнему во Внутренних землях, — вставляет Кассандра. — Что ж, самый верный способ узнать что-либо — это найти его. 

Как оказывается чуть позже, ехать Андерсу во Внутренние земли не придется, но с огромным разочарованием он потом слышит от Соласа.

— Мы с Варриком отправимся на Штормовой берег на разведку, — говорит он. Андерс понимает, что ни гном, ни эльф не сделают им лучше, если отправятся с ними, как бы прискорбно это ни было, но Церковь говорит, что не-люди слишком далеки от Создателя. Может, и к лучшему, если они не поедут, но… 

Но без Соласа рядом тревожно. 

Андерс понимает, что привязываться так к кому-то слишком рискованно и глупо. Делать своим якорем другого мага — плохая идея, но Солас по-прежнему остается единственным, кто не смотрит на него так, будто Андерс лично убил всех его родных, близких и котят. 

— Зачем? — спрашивает Андерс все же.

— Люди сообщают о разрывах и там, — отвечает Солас. — Их нужно нанести на карту. К тому же, говорят о том, что там видели красный лириум, Варрик, насколько я понял, питает к нему особую неприязнь. 

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — фыркает Андерс, дернув уголком губ. Солас склоняет голову слегка вбок, так, будто его все это не коснулось, как будто весть о красном лириуме не разнеслась по всему Тедасу быстрее, чем огонь распространяется по сухой траве. 

— Надеюсь, что в Вал Руайо все пройдет гладко, — говорит он потом, выслушав Андерса по поводу его нежелания ехать в Орлей и встречаться с людьми, которые хотят его сожрать. Андерс в ответ только губы кривит. 

Солас с Варриком уезжают раньше, и пару оставшихся дней до отъезда в Орлей Андерс старается не высовываться из дома, а из окна то и дело видит шныряющего туда-сюда Каллена. Андерс старается не обращать внимания, он играет с Пятнышком, а еще иногда все же бродит по округе, кормит котов и неожиданно получает возможность погладить того злого матерого кота — коротко, после сразу же получает лапой по руке. Это предупредительный, но все же когтистый удар, и Андерс больше не напирает, а царапины излечиваются за полминуты.

Андерсу кажется, что все это — с Орлеем — плохо кончится.

***

Все это плохо кончилось. 

Этому, конечно, поспособствовали появившиеся без приглашения храмовники, и хуже ситуации было просто не придумать, а Андерс ведь сразу решил, что этот план просто ужасен. 

Плохо.

И все же… Лучше, чем Андерс ожидал.

Он по-прежнему жив и никто не порывался убить его прямо на одной из центральных площадей столицы Орлея. И все же все те взгляды он до сих пор ощущает меж лопаток и на затылке. Они колются и дышать не дают полной грудью. 

Хорошая новость: им повстречалась та, кто вел восстание магов, главная чародейка Фиона. Андерс не раз слышал ее имя, но ни разу не видел до того. Она оказалась хрупкой невысокой эльфийкой, в которой, впрочем, чувствовался стержень. 

Может, это странно, но Андерс рад ее видеть. Должно быть, ей совсем небезопасно здесь находиться, и все же она здесь. 

Он только слышал о ней — много. И он бесконечно ей восхищен. И до него вдруг доходит, что, раз Фиона здесь, жива, то…

— Вас не было на Конклаве? — роняет он, сделав полшага навстречу. 

— И лорда-искателя, как вы могли заметить, — отвечает она спокойно. — Мы оба послали туда своих представителей, на случай, если это была ловушка. Что ж, как оказалось… надеюсь, вы не позволите, чтобы храмовникам сошло это с рук.

— Вы думаете, это были они? — переспрашивает Андерс и пропускает мимо ушей хмурое и усмешливое «ну естественно» от Кассандры. 

— Во всяком случае, я склоняюсь к этому варианту больше, чем к тому, что это были вы. 

— Значит, вы согласитесь помочь нам? — спрашивает Кассандра, и Фиона качает головой. 

— Для начала, я соглашусь встретиться с вами в более спокойной обстановке. Считайте это приглашением в Редклиф, на встречу с _моими_ людьми. Союз мог бы помочь и вам, и нам, в конце концов.

***

По возвращению в Убежище ожидает еще один странный сюрприз.

— Это кунари, — констатирует Андерс с опаской, и Варрик хмыкает.

— Ага. 

— А что кунари здесь делает? — переспрашивает Андерс на всякий случай. У них обоих о кунари не самые лучшие воспоминания: особенно о таких больших и рогатых: то, что случилось в Киркволле, в памяти по-прежнему свежо, пусть и явно не так, как то, что происходило в том же Киркволле немного позже. И все же. 

— Мы его со Смеюном нашли на Штормовом берегу, — отвечает Варрик. 

— Солас? Смеюн?

— Ему очень подходит. Так вот, этот Малыш…

— Малыш? 

Андерсу бы оскорбиться, что даже кунари — этот огромный и здоровый и странный и жуткий здоровяк — получил прозвище так быстро, а сам Андерс по-прежнему этой привилегии лишен. Это странно, его раньше немного раздражало то, что Варрик игнорирует использование его имени, зовет этим дурацким Блондинчиком, а сейчас Андерс страшно по этому скучает. 

— Малыш. Ему очень подходит! Так вот, он скорее сам нас нашел и навязался. Мы решили, что лишние союзники нам не повредят, ну и Соловушка с Кудряшкой одобрили, так что теперь он вроде как с нами. Кличет себя Железным Быком. Он вроде нормальный, на обычных кунари не похож. По крайней мере, не на тех, что были в Киркволле. 

— Понятно, — отвечает Андерс хмуро. 

Ему вспоминается дуэль Хоук с Аришоком. На это вообще Фенрис надоумил, и Андерс его тогда страшно за это ненавидел. А Хоук выстояла, победила огромного рогатого быка и стала Защитницей Киркволла.

Хоук…

Он встряхивает головой и отбрасывает мысль подальше. Сейчас ему нужно встретиться с советом. И даже времени нет на то, чтобы пойти поздороваться с Пятнышком! Ужасно.

***

Они с Мередит спорят до хрипоты, до того, что все остальные советницы просто опасаются вмешиваться, а у Андерса искрит электричество под кожей, и Мередит, конечно, не забывает сделать комментарий и об этом, и Андерс готов взорваться. В итоге его выпроваживают из зала совета, и он стоит под дверью, как какой-то нашкодивший ученик, и пытается подслушивать, трясясь от злобы и беспомощности. 

И все же, советницы решают вопрос в пользу магов. 

Мередит оказывается в меньшинстве, и из зала совета она уходит злющая, и Андерса это хоть немного, но радует. 

Хотя, кого он обманывает, ему кажется, способность радоваться у него пропала и не вернется, пока жива бывшая рыцарь-командор. 

Когда Мередит уходит, Андерса снова зовут в зал совета, и до вечера они обсуждают, что делать дальше в выбранном курсе действий. 

К концу дня Андерс совершенно опустошен, ему страшно хочется спать, уже очень поздно, и свечи в церкви почти догорели. 

В голове жужжит, дрожащий свет раздражает глаза, а Андерс вглядывается в темную статую Андрасте до того, что их режет.

Холодно. 

Пора бы уже пойти спать, но он знает, что если попытается уснуть, то его разбудит кошмар. А за сегодняшний день и так было достаточно потрясений, чтобы переживать еще и это, тошнотворное и злое. 

Он слышит шаги. Узнает их. По краям зрения — сплошная темень, и у Андерса мурашки ползут по загривку. Он передергивает плечами и оборачивается.

Каллен вздрагивает, вздрагивает и пламя свечи в его руках. Они пересекаются взглядами, и Каллен неожиданно заметно бледнеет. Андерс чувствует, как бледнеет тоже, и сердце у него начинает колотиться чаще. 

Они так и стоят просто, смотря друг на друга, оба не зная, что делать. 

Выход из церкви — за спиной Каллена. 

Андерс встряхивает головой, разрывая зрительный контакт, силясь сбросить с себя оковы воспоминаний. 

Они ведь уже виделись. Андерс не знает, почему только теперь реагирует вот так. Может, дело в интимном церковном полумраке. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он резче, чем следовало, и Каллен коротко и криво усмехается.

— Это церковь. Я могу здесь находиться, — говорит он. Потом недолго молчит. Андерс хочет отвернуться от него и вернуться к созерцанию статуи, но не может себя заставить. И хорошо бы, если Каллен отошел и молился Андрасте где-нибудь подальше от Андерса, но тот делает ошибку и открывает рот. — Я согласен с Мередит, знаешь. Я тоже считаю, что выбирать магов слишком опасно. Безрассудно. 

— Ой, да что ты говоришь! — Андерс всплескивает руками. — Ведь маги — просто звери, которые не способны держать себя в руках. Правда? 

Каллен хмурится на него, оглядывается на пару церковных сестер, которые тушат на ночь свечи. Они поодаль от них, но звуки в пустой церкви разносятся очень гулко, так что он снова поворачивается к Андерсу и кивает на дверь в зал, где проходит совет. 

Андерсу совершенно не хочется говорить с ним сейчас. Ему ничего не хочется, только спать, но все-таки зачем-то он заходит туда и остается с Калленом вообще один на один.

Снова воспоминания — роятся. Много. Душно. И вместе с тем промозгло до костей. 

Тут темно, и свеча у Каллена в руках совсем эту темень не разгоняет, только дрожит и укладывает по углам глубокие тени. Стол сейчас пуст. 

Дверь Каллен не запирает, и Андерс выдыхает. 

С облегчением.

А потом одергивает себя и думает: а с чего бы ему ее запирать? 

— Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить о том, что маги — такие же люди, как и все остальные, — говорит Каллен, и Андерс нехорошо на него прищуривается. Начал он плохо, если хотел, чтобы Андерс к нему прислушался. — Но отрицать, что вы опасны, нельзя. 

Андерс хмыкает. И зачем только согласился на этот бесцельный разговор? 

— И что, не страшно тебе со мной в одной комнате? — спрашивает он. — Я не просто маг, еще и одержимый, забыл?

У Каллена рука ложится на меч. Андерс жалеет, что без посоха. Впрочем, он может защититься и без него.

— Вот именно: одержимый, — говорит Каллен хмуро. — Я навидался одержимости. Ты, может, и не особо похож на других магов, что я видел, но… то, что ты одержимый, не идет твоим аргументам на пользу. Церковь взорвал ты.

— Дух тут ни при чем. 

— Да. Конечно.

Андерс хмыкает.

— Слушай, тебя Мередит послала поговорить со мной? Так и бегаешь по ее поручениям? Так и боишься и слово против сказать? 

Каллен хмурится и игнорирует эту колкость. Значит, правда.

— За эти годы огромное количество магов стали одержимыми, — говорит Каллен. — Может, Круг не был идеальным, но он сдерживал эту опасность. Он защищал магов от самих же себя… 

— Маги — не дети, которым нужно напоминать о том, что нельзя трогать раскаленные угли, — шипит Андерс в ответ, распаляясь. В который раз уже за этот день. — Думаешь, одержимость — это такой радостный выбор? Свободный выбор? Думаешь, было ли так много одержимых, не будь опасности для жизни? Не будь оков, которых вы на нас понавешали! 

— Теперь храмовники виноваты в том, что маги идут на сделки с демонами? — смеется Каллен. 

— Не нужно делать вид, что вы такие безгрешные, — отвечает Андерс. Должно быть, они говорят слишком громко. Должно быть, их слышно за пределами комнаты. Ему все равно. 

— Конечно, в твоих глазах храмовники хуже всех, потому что… потому что что? Потому что ты нарушал правила, сбегал, а потом удивлялся тому, что получаешь заслуженное наказание? 

— Заслуженное наказание? — давится Андерс, вдруг понимая, как кипит у него внутри, и слова на мгновение застревают в горле. 

_руки руки руки_

_в волосах_

_между лопаток_

_так много рук_

_давят_

Воспоминания обжигают так сильно, что Андерс отшатывается. И страшно хочет сбежать, а в горле встает беспомощный жалобный ком. 

Разве Справедливость не должен это все задавливать? Почему картинка в голове вдруг становится такой четкой? 

Каллен не понимает. Он правда не понимает. Он правда не видел, что происходит, или видел, но ему было все равно, ведь не он был тем, на кого давят, ведь не он жил в страхе, когда служил в Круге, ведь…

— О, я расскажу тебе, какие «заслуженные наказания» получали маги, — шипит Андерс. — У меня была подруга в Круге. Девушка. Девочка еще, — голос съезжает на шепот, и он понимает, что его трясет. Эти воспоминания, до того спрятанные глубоко внутри, режут его ножами, и Андерс совершенно не чувствует силы Справедливости в венах, хотя обычно при мыслях о таком он так и рвался из тела показать себя. — Она очень боялась одного храмовника, и однажды она сказала мне, что он касался ее. В тот же вечер она сожгла себя, спрятавшись в ванной. 

Слова капают с губ ядом, а Андерс трет лицо ледяной ладонью, часто моргая, и понимает, что слезы обжигают пальцы. 

Каллен ничего не отвечает, а Андерсу много.

Создатель, ему вдруг становится так много.

— Еще я знал эльфа, тоже почти мальчика. Он перерезал себе вены, и его заклеймили малефикаром, — продолжает Андерс, и слова приходится выдавливать. Он прижимает ладонь ко рту. Губы слишком дрожат, слова неразборчивы, но, если он будет говорить громче, его просто сорвет, а поднять глаза невыносимо. — Это происходило _постоянно_ , и никогда… никогда никому не было дела. 

Андерс смаргивает злые беспомощные слезы застарелой боли и заставляет себя посмотреть на Каллена.

Тот смотрит так, будто небо вот-вот рухнет.

Будто Андерс не говорит, а бьет его по лицу.

— Но почему… почему жертвы не?..

Андерс истерично смеется.

— Не жаловались? Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что можно было просто взять и _пожаловаться_? — у Андерса вырывается еще смешок, потом второй, нервнее и громче, он бесполезно трет лицо от слез. Их по-прежнему слишком много, и вся эта желчь по-прежнему льется из него через край.

Столько скопилось, что словами не передать.

Он отравится, если заставит себя замолчать.

Пожаловаться. Пожаловаться, как же! 

_«Не нужно, Андерс, попытайся просто забыть, — сказал Карл, пока Андерс раздирал себе руки ногтями, чтобы утихомирить бурю внутри. — Ты знаешь, что будет больше проблем, если ты попытаешься подать жалобу»._

— Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что кто угодно из пострадавших магов мог просто пожаловаться, и все проблемы бы решились? Что виновных храмовников бы наказали? — он опирается на стол, горбясь. Его колотит, и стоять на ногах тяжело. 

Еще немного, и его точно вырвет.

— Что ты хочешь от меня сейчас? — Голос Каллена звучит дроблено. Тихо. _Беспомощно_ , и Андерс заставляет себя открыть слезящиеся глаза и посмотреть на него. — Чтобы я сказал, что мне _жаль?_ — его ломает, голос пропадает, и Каллен сильно мотает головой, коротко прижав руку ко рту, будто испугавшись этого. — Чтобы я _попросил прощения?_

Андерс через силу делает глубокий вдох — в легких навалено камней. Ничего ему не нужно, и он не знает, почему все еще здесь, почему просто не пойдем к себе и не захлебнется в том, что его сжигает. Один.

— Я не виноват в том, что происходило с другими, я не ответственен за то, что делали другие, я… 

— Неужели?

Каллен выпрямляется, и его взгляд проходится по коже ножом. 

— Если ты про то… про изолятор, то ты _сам_ предложил. У тебя был выбор.

Андерс дергается так, будто Каллен ударил его по лицу.

Да лучше бы это был удар в лицо со всей силы, чем так.

Те воспоминания удачно давил Справедливость с тех самых пор, как Андерс согласился на сотрудничество. И Андерс едва ли вспоминал о том, что когда-то происходило в изоляторе, да и про сам изолятор тоже. Разве что неосознанно ему неприятны темные тесные и сырые пространства, но терпеть это можно, полностью Справедливость защитить его от всего того, что происходило, не может. 

Но сейчас… сейчас все это наваливается с такой силой, какую Андерс никак не ожидал.

Каллен выглядит виноватым и пристыженным, что вообще указал на это. На Андерса он больше не смотрит.

— У меня не было выбора, — говорит Андерс непослушными губами. Слезы не останавливаются.

Его тошнит сильнее, и собственную кожу хочется содрать.

Как же он _ненавидит._ Под кожей иголочками колет близкое присутствие духа, но он так и не показывается. 

_Ненавидит_ , и ненависть шипит под кожей, по которой вот-вот пойдут волдыри. 

— Был… 

— Какой? Быть обвиненным в магии крови? Получить казнь? 

— Я не… — Каллен глубоко вдыхает, недолго стоит, закрыв глаза, но после на Андерса так и не решается посмотреть. — Я не знаю, почему я… Если бы я мог вернуть все назад, я бы никогда не… 

— Ты бы предпочел выдать то, что якобы пытался призвать демона? 

— Нет! То есть… 

— Это уже неважно, — отрезает Андерс. Неважно, рассказал бы Каллен другим храмовникам, что маг в изоляторе пытался перерезать себе вены, об этом все равно рано или поздно узнали бы, если бы не прикрытие, за которое приходилось платить. В груди печет и дробит, а жгучий тяжелый стыд перед самим собой не дает дышать, но это не имеет больше никакого значения. Не должно иметь. 

Каллен удивленно поднимает на него глаза, выглядя ну точно как огромный растерянный щенок.

Да только Андерс кошатник.

— Меня волнует не то, что было со мной, меня волнует то, что… ты был там. В Киркволле. Ты был там, и ты _ничего_ не делал. А Казематы были гораздо хуже, чем Кинлох, и Мередит…

— Мередит была рыцарью-командором! — вскрикивает Каллен и опирается руками на стол, будто ему тяжело стоять. — Я исполнял приказы… 

— Все вы только и делаете, что исполняете приказы, — роняет Андерс устало и разбито. 

Он вытирает горячее лицо холодными пальцами. 

— Ты… Там, в Кинлохе, когда Улдред… — Каллена пробирает заметная дрожь, он крепко стискивает челюсти, делает еще несколько глубоких медленных вдохов и тогда продолжает, — Улдред _пытал_ меня, _пытал_ моих сослуживцев, моих _друзей_ , тех храмовников, кто никогда ничего плохого не сделал. 

— Пока не сделал.

— Ладно, ты, похоже, видишь во мне бездумного монстра, но неужели те храмовники, молодые парни, которые просто… просто верили в общее дело, заслуживали смерти? Наказания за то, что делали другие храмовники? 

— А разве маги заслуживают наказания за то, что другие маги столетия назад якобы осквернили престол Создателя? 

— Ты передергиваешь.

Андерс снова задыхается. На этот раз от возмущения. 

По крайней мере, его уже не трясет так сильно. 

— Мередит нужно было остановить, — говорит Андерс. — И ты это знал. Все это знали. И никто из вас не решался. И теперь она здесь. Она теперь командует этой _вашей_ Инквизицией. 

Каллен молчит. Не знает, что сказать, растерянный и измотанный этим спором. Андерсу уже самому он кажется бессмысленным и только бередящим то, что произошло раньше. Андерсу теперь не хочется ничего доказывать и ничего выслушивать. Только лечь уже в постель и проспать несколько веков, чтобы не чувствовать ничего из того, что чувствует сейчас. 

— У тебя тоже был выбор, — говорит Андерс бледно. — Тогда. В изоляторе.

Каллен закрывает глаза.

— Да. Я бы доложил, — говорит он. — Потому что так было нужно. Я _должен_ был доложить, я не знаю, почему я вообще… почему я поддался тебе, тем более _так_.

Ему стыдно за то, что тогда происходило, и за то, что он делал и с кем, и это ощущается в воздухе буквально физически. 

Андерсу тоже стыдно, но от разделенных чувств ему совсем не легче.

Тошно.

Он был так жалок, но, в его оправдание, он просто сходил с ума от одиночества. И либо он бы снова попытался убить себя, либо его бы казнили. И эти смерти не были бы равнозначны. У него совершенно не было контроля над своей жизнью тогда, и он не собирался отдавать храмовникам контроль еще и над своей смертью.

Но вмешался Каллен.

И…

Андесу стыдно признать это перед собой, ему жгуче, до того, что перехватывает дыхание, даже несмотря на то, что все те воспоминания большую часть времени задавлены Справедливостью так, что он не может собрать их по порядку и в деталях. Это хорошо, так ему проще, но в то же время... в то же время он по-прежнему чувствует. 

И чувств много. 

А Каллен сейчас совершенно не похож на того Каллена, что он знал тогда, в Круге. 

Так давно, как в прошлой жизни. Прошлой, далекой, той, какую Андерс не должен вспоминать. 

Андерсу стыдно признать, что тогда, сидя в изоляторе и думая, что умирает, что вот-вот умрет, еще немного, он ждал его визитов и радовался им всякий раз, как празднику. Он ждал прикосновений и сдыхал под ними, и это было единственным, что держало его рассудок на плаву. 

Это — и кошка, конечно.

Год, гребаный год его жизни был измят и выброшен, и он навсегда с ним, навсегда в его голове. Пусть Справедливость своим влиянием смазывает тот страшный черный год в одну сплошную бесконечно долгую ночь. 

Страх темноты и замкнутых пространств, любовь к кошкам, ненависть, жгучая и душная, к храмовникам — навсегда будут с ним, никогда-никогда все это не вытравить из души, и Андерсу тошно. 

Каллена из души тоже никогда-никогда не вытравить.

И это тоже так тошно.

Они замирают друг напротив друга в очередном каменном мешке. Только этот — открыт, и Каллен — адъютант Мередит Станнард, мальчик на побегушках, а Андерс — Вестник гребаной магия-должна-служить-людям-а-не-управлять-ими Андрасте.

Мир — огромен, но отчего-то Андерс никак не может избавиться от знакомых лиц. 

— Неважно уже, что тогда было, — решает Андерс, сглатывая подступившую к горлу горечь и тошноту с самого себя. Каллен смотрит на него. Выглядит он уязвимым и растерянным. 

Да, его воспоминания никто не давит. 

Но сейчас это не вызывает даже желания злорадствовать. От этого только хуже, наверное. От того, что он помнит. 

Интересно, как много? Как подробно? Для него это не слилось в одну бесконечную черноту? У Каллена были друзья, к которым он уходил, жизнь. У Андерса был только каменный мешок, воспоминания о Карле, кот и редкие обжигающие и совершенно неумелые прикосновения.

Его продирает легкой дрожью, и Андерс с силой трясет головой, чтобы избавиться от этого. 

— Неважно, — повторяет он серьезно и уверено, выпрямляясь. — Можешь ненавидеть меня за Киркволл, сколько хочешь. За Круг — тоже.

Каллен наверняка думал тогда, что маг его испортил. Околдовал. 

— Сейчас мы застряли тут друг с другом, и… и только попробуй заикнуться об этом хоть где-нибудь хоть в каком-нибудь разговоре. Ты тогда в полной мере узнаешь, что такое одержимый. 

Каллен бледнеет сильнее.

— Я бы никогда…

— Можешь передать Мередит спокойной ночи, — отрезает Андерс.

Нет, он не сбегает. Он просто уходит, оканчивая разговор, пытаясь держать подбородок поднятым.

Заснуть у Андерса так и не выходит.


End file.
